Alone Together
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: For the last half a century Seras has been nothing, but alone. What happens if Sir Integra orders her two servants, Alucard and Sebastian, to befriend the little vampire and keep her entertained?


**Good Evening,**

 **I hope you enjoy this short story. Please review. I don't mind if you give your opinion, but I do not appreciate swearing or insults. Thank you!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Alone Together**

 **2055**

Sir Integra was seventy-eight years old. The once lively Iron Maiden was now very frail and so very tired. The woman sat in a wheelchair in front of one of her many paneled windows in her office. She waited for the creatures that she had summoned while staring out in the starry night sky. Wrinkles covered her face and hands, her long hair was starting to thin and was pure white, and she sat hunched over from back problems. Near her was an oxygen tank since her lungs were starting to fail her. Sir Integra sighed and tried sitting up straighter in her chair. She knew it was nearly her time, but there was just one thing she had to take care of before her death.

"You had called, Master?" Sebastian, one of her servants that had been captured back in the 1800s with Alucard, was the first to answer. The Hellsing shifted her head slightly to stare back at her bound monsters that stood not too far from her. She licked her lips with another sigh before glancing back out the window.

"Come, the both of you." She ordered softly. It seemed like she was losing her voice, but it was from the lack of oxygen that made it hard for her to talk. The elder creatures came closer until they were at her side. They stared down at their sickly master. Sebastian didn't feel a thing; he liked Integra just fine, but he would not be sad to see her go. Unlike Alucard who would miss the Hellsing. He had an odd connection with her that most people didn't understand. She was the one who found him that day sixty-six years ago and set him free. She was the one he molded into the perfect leader to hold his leash. He adored the Hellsing and still saw the young girl who had freed him inside of her.

"I have…a challenging case for the both of you." The Hellsing started with a sly smirk on her face. Both elder creatures immediately perked up with wide grins on their faces. It has been years since they last had a decent mission. Nowadays it was boring since most vampires were afraid of coming out of hiding because the great No Life King was back. It didn't help that their King had accomplices, Sebastian and the No Life Queen, Seras Victoria. "This will probably be your hardest mission yet. Are you two up for it?"

"Just give us your orders, my Master, and we'll get the job done." Alucard purred with a mad look in his crimson orbs. Integra chuckled lightly and looked up at the elder vampire with a sparkle in her eye.

"Excited for the mission, Alucard?" She asked in amusement. A look of hunger and lust appeared in his eyes.

"More than you would know, little Hellsing." He answered in a soft purr.

"Good, because your mission is to befriend Seras." She told them and then looked back out the window. Alucard and Sebastian immediately froze and their eyebrows' twitched.

"What?" The demon muttered while his smirk slowly fell. The Hellsing sighed and slump her shoulders.

"I fear for what's going to happen to the girl once I'm gone. Police Girl won't have anyone and will be a lost child. She was born on a leash. What's going to happen once that leash comes off and she's free? Will she be a good pup and stay in her rightful place or will she take advantage of that new freedom and run about? Seras doesn't have any friends or allies; she doesn't have anyone to go to if she needs help. That's why I'm asking you two to watch over her. Befriend her so she knows that she can always count on you guys. Not to mention, she has never hunted for her own blood. Will she know when to stop? Or will that hunger grow out of control?" Integra asked in a whisper.

She looked back at the dark haired males. They both were silent and slightly disappointed that their mission had only been trickery. "For the next few days, I want you two to spend more time with her. At night I give you full permission to go out and hunt freely. Show her when enough is. Are my orders clear?" Alucard and Sebastian stole a glance at each other from the corner of their eyes. The demon then sighed, closed his eyes, and bowed his head respectfully to his master.

"Yes, Sir." He answered. Integra's blue eye flickered to Alucard's face.

"Alucard?" She questioned, waiting for him to give an answer.

"Police Girl is my Childe. She should know that she can come to me if she needs anything." The elder vampire grumbled in mild frustration. Integra shook her head.

"She knows that you're her master, and we both know that she adores you, but there is a part of her that fears you, Alucard." Integra told him. The elder vampire furrowed his brows. He hadn't known that about his Childe. She had never showed an ounce of fear when she was near him. How didn't he detect this? "Not that type of fear. God forbid, she doesn't see anything wrong with your actions or demented mind. I swear she grows more like you every day. She fears of the way you see her. Honestly, I can't blame her. Since you've returned you were still distant and treated her like a fledgling. And after all those years she had trained to become your equal, you just brushed her off like it was nothing."

"Seras didn't have a master, Alucard. You should have shown a bit more admiration or praise the damn girl for her hard work. Now, you don't even acknowledge her. Do you know how she spends her time?" The Hellsing asked while she leaned more in her chair to give the elder vampire a hard look. Before Alucard could answer, she continued. "She either spends it alone in her room or in here with me. She may be seventy-five, but she's still stuck in that nineteen year old, childish mind. I think she needs to get out more and socialize! So, all I'm asking of you two is to socialize with her!"

"Of course, Sir." Sebastian replied with another bow of his head. Sir Integra nodded her head and swiftly turned her head away.

"Good, now go." She ordered and they obeyed.

Alucard and Sebastian soon found themselves standing right outside the Draculina's bedroom in the basement. Neither creature was looking forward to their 'special' mission. It wasn't that they didn't like Seras; it was just that they didn't know how to socialize with her. The three of them shared no interests and they hadn't spoken to her in at least a month or two. They barely saw the little vampire anymore ever since she started picking up solo missions a few years back. Sebastian sighed before he gently knocked on her door, deciding to just get it done and over with.

"Miss. Victoria," The demon called out for the girl. They waited, but never got an answer. So, Sebastian tried again. He knocked on the door. "Miss. Victoria," He said a little louder than before. When they were still just left standing there with no answer, Alucard pushed open her door. The elder creatures peered inside. In the middle of the room was a round antique table with a bucket of blood bags. On the far side of the room was her bed with scattered files piled all on top and at the foot was her coffin. On the left side of the room was a writing desk with a phone, scattered papers, an open journal, and completed files. Over the desk were three pictures hanging on the wall. On the right side of the room were her wardrobe and personal bathroom. But the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmn," Sebastian hummed before stepping into the room.

"Why bother coming in here if she's not even in?" Alucard questioned while he leaned against her doorframe and watched after the demon.

"Well, it would be a good time to get to know her a little more." The demon replied while he examined the stuff on her desk. "Like for instance, by this. One of the perks of not having friends, Seras feels safe just leaving this out in the open."

"What is it?" The elder vampire snickered and strode over to see the green journal in his hands.

"Entries since the day she was turned." Sebastian noted while he read over them. "The last one dated was four years back; although it looks as if she had started writing something a few days ago, but erased it."

"What does the one dated four years back read?" Alucard asked with furrowed brows and looked over the demon's shoulder to read.

"A mission that we were all assigned to…I believe it was the Python case." He muttered while he read over it several times. The Python case was a simple case with some regular lunatic sadistic vampire. He had started to kill so many that Scotland Yard and the press caught on with all the killings. They had started to call him the Python, which only boost his ego and made him kill more. But the three of them found their culprit and executed him.

"That was the last case we had with her." The No Life King announced and then took the journal from the demon. He flipped to the last page where she had erased what she started to write. Looking closer, he was able to make out a few of the words. While Alucard tried deciphering her journal entry, Sebastian left his side and walked over to her bed where all the uncompleted files were. He picked up a random one and started to look through it so he was up to speed with what she was working with. Perhaps this will give them something to talk about later.

"Did you find out what she was trying to write?" Sebastian asked while he read through her files.

"No, but from her other entries I'm guessing it had to be about us." Alucard responded while he walked over and then dropped the book onto her bed.

"What?" Sebastian questioned and glanced at the elder vampire with an astonished look in his eyes. He set aside the file he was reading from and took the journal from the bed. He flipped through the pages, reading them within seconds.

"Each entry is about cases we had with Police Girl. Her recent solo missions or the ones she had gone on with the recruits can't be found." Alucard snickered and leaned against one of the posts of her four poster bed.

"Why?" The demon asked with an arched brow and set the journal down gently on her bed. The No Life King shrugged his shoulders with a small grin on his face. He was actually quite pleased that his Childe idolized them like that.

"Perhaps she has a crush on us." Alucard joked. "Typical for a teenage girl to write in a diary and only talk about boys she admires." Sebastian shook his head.

"Seras isn't like that though." The demon muttered in confusion. "We're barely even around her. How could she form a crush with someone who isn't there?"

"Then what's your explanation for this?" The elder vampire asked before he flipped to a page in the back of the book. There were drawings covering the last few pages. They weren't very good drawings, but they were nothing to criticize since the two have seen worse. Sebastian picked the book back up and looked closer.

"These are…" Sebastian started, but trailed off.

"Of us." Alucard pointed out. His eyes flickered back to the page to see the light drawings in pencil. There were drawings of their eyes, his toothy grin, a rough draft of Sebastian's head, but the locks of hair she had perfectly done, and their symbols: the Faustian contract and the Hellsing runes. Sebastian sighed and set the book back down.

"Why would she have a crush on us?" He asked himself with a shake of his head. Alucard's grin only widened.

"Perhaps because we're always out of her reach." He suggested. "Police Girl wants what she can't have." The elder vampire picked the journal back up and flipped through the pages of her drawings. "She is dying for our attention. This is perhaps why she started taking solo missions; she wants to get away from us."

"I suppose you could be right." Sebastian muttered. He walked back over to the desk to check with her completed files and the photos on her wall. While they were snooping in her room, a small blonde vampire was walking down the stairs to the basement. Seras' crimson orbs burned brightly while her flame arm swirled around her. She brushed dirt off of her crimson uniform as she made her way to her room. Oddly enough she could sense that her mentors were close…very close. She furrowed her brows and then suddenly heard voices. Seras stopped right outside her room and peered inside to see Alucard and Sebastian. The demon was going through papers on her desk while Alucard was reading through files on her bed. The girl hung her head with an exhausted sigh. She had just completed a case that took her five hours, not to mention she didn't eat or sleep today at all. She was not in the mood. Seras turned on her heel and was about to walk away, but was unfortunately caught.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alucard called out to her. Seras stopped in her tracks, hoping to God that he was perhaps talking to Sebastian. "Come back, Police Girl, we won't bite…hard." Police Girl rolled her eyes at the old joke between them and walked back to her room. She stood in the open doorway and stared at the dark haired males nonchalantly. Alucard grinned at her before he set aside one of the files and took a couple of steps towards her. "This is your room, you may enter it." He snickered.

Seras then sighed and stepped into her room. She walked over to her bed where she found all five uncompleted cases and her journal. She instantly knew that the two must have read it. Police Girl gathered all of her files and skimmed through them quickly.

"Aren't you curious of why we're in here?" Alucard asked with furrowed brows. His Childe was acting strange.

"Nope," Seras answered as she turned on her heel and headed over to her desk where Sebastian still stood. The demon cleared his throat and smirked at the small blonde, deciding to give socializing with her a go.

"That Bailey case seemed very interesting. May I suggest that you…" Sebastian was interrupted before he could finish.

"Already solved it. Thanks." Seras cut him off while she threw the uncompleted files on her desk. The demon's smirk fell and he gave her a hard look. They watched her as she scribbled some notes into the files, filing them complete, and then setting them off to the side for further inspection from the Hellsing.

"Was there another case you needed aid in?" Sebastian asked. Seras stood up straighter and shook her head.

"No," She answered, not even bothering to look at them. Their eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Alucard just had to be wrong, there was no way she had a crush on them. She didn't show a bit of interest towards them. They didn't know why it was getting them so aggravated, but they just needed to prove that she did have a crush on them.

"You must be irked that we read your journal." Alucard purred while he held up the green journal. Seras just shrugged her shoulders and continued writing in her files.

"Why would I be irked? I have nothing to hide." She responded.

"Don't you just find it…odd that the only entries you wrote down are the ones on cases you spent with us?" Alucard poked her further.

"What's wrong with that?" She questioned. "I write down the ones I enjoy."

"And what about the drawings of us in the back of the book?" He growled with a scowl on his face and flipped to the back of the book. Why wasn't she angry, annoyed, turned-on, or even blushing?! She was showing no interest what-so-ever towards them and it really angered him!

"What about them?" Seras asked. She finished her last file and set it aside with the others. After recapping her pen, she walked over to her wardrobe where she pulled another uncompleted file out. She flipped it open and started brushing up on the case. Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other. They were more than bewildered by her behavior.

"Why do you only draw us?" Alucard asked her and then threw the journal her way in fury. Seras barely noticed his small temper tantrum. Without averting her eyes from the case file, her flame arm picked the journal up and she walked over to the antique table in the middle of the room. Seras sighed with a frown on face before finally looking at the journal they were so agitated about. She stared at her drawings for several long seconds and then set the journal down on the table.

"You're not the only ones I draw." She responded before going back to her case file. "I just draw you guys more often because…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just have an easier time drawing you guys than other people." Seras walked over to her writing desk and from one of the drawers she pulled out a worn sketch pad. Finally, she set that case file down and looked at her elders with a soft smile.

As she walked over to them, she flipped open the sketch book and handed it over to them. Sebastian and Alucard looked over her drawings. At first they were rough, but as they went further in the book they got better. But the changes in her progress started when she started drawing them. These drawings were ten times better than the ones in her journal. She had really gotten better.

"These are very good." Sebastian complimented her. She bowed her head.

"Thank you," She replied.

"A question does plague my mind though." Alucard started and looked over at his Childe. "If you had enjoyed our missions so much, then why did you start taking solo missions?" Seras sighed and waved a hand.

"I guess because I feel the need to do as much as I can before…Integra dies. I would just like to get as many as those punk vampires off of those streets as possible." Seras explained. "Going into separate teams this way we can get twice as much done." Alucard stared at his Childe in slight shock. She had an answer for everything, or was it a lie for everything? Usually he wasn't wrong about things like this; he knew when a woman was lusting for him. Seras had showed some of the signs, but she stands there so coolly now. Well, there was one way the elder vampire can reveal that lust in her, and it just made it easier that she was a virgin. With a toothy grin, Alucard attacked his Childe. He slammed her into the wall and pinned her good arm above her head. Seras grunted from the force and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you didn't leave us for another reason?" Alucard asked in a purr. Seras sighed and hung her head in defeat.

"I guess…there was another reason." She admitted in a whisper. The elder vampire's grin widened and Sebastian walked up to them with a devious smirk on his face. So, they were right, Seras did have a crush on them.

"And what would that reason be, Childe?" Alucard asked while leaning his face in closer towards hers. She glanced back up at them.

"You guys were starting to see me as a threat." She answered. Alucard and Sebastian's smirks fell. "And the way you're acting now proves my point. You're trying to reassert your dominance and show me that you two are still the alphas, and that I must submit to you. It's just natural instinct." The elder vampire looked away from his Childe as he thought about it. Even though how wrong she was, she also held a good point. The two were well aware that Seras was becoming equal to them and will probably out power them from how hard she constantly trains; especially since she had been so young when she developed most of his powers.

Alucard hadn't developed that much power until he was a five year old vampire. It only made sense that they would want to reassert their dominance and keep her in her place below them. "But you guys shouldn't see me as a threat. I would never cross either of you like that. I don't want to be the alpha." Her Sire looked back at her and studied her for quite some time. He had been wrong. Seras didn't have a crush on them. If she had ever saw them that way, pinning her to the wall and up so close like that, she would be blushing or at a loss of words. But there was nothing from her.

She stared at them nonchalantly, not at all affected by their charm like most women were. Why did this upset him? Was it because this was the first time a woman actually resisted him like this? Usually every woman looked his way and saw him as some sex God. But Seras didn't. She saw them as nothing more than her mentors. She didn't succumb to their devilish looks or fall for their tricks. He then slowly released her and took several steps back. Alucard sighed and looked away from his Draculina. Why should he care? Seras was nothing more than his Childe. If she did have a crush on him then where would that lead? He snickered at the thought.

They would probably tease her for several weeks, purposely turn her on, and then take her as a lover for a night. But that's where things got complicated. If they did take her as a lover, they would eventually grow bored of their new toy and all together stop seeing and/or talking to her. Problems would stir between them and Seras would end up hating them. So, it was better this way that she didn't have a crush on them. No crush meaning no sex, and no heartbreaks meaning no angry vampiress trying to tear out their throats.

Alucard looked back at his Childe with a small grin on his face. He couldn't have Seras hate him, it just wouldn't be right. He would never admit it out loud, but she was the only person he truly had left that didn't fear him. Once Integra was gone, it would just be him and Seras. It wasn't until now that he actually realized how much he cared for the girl. Maybe after Integra dies, Seras will want to go to Romania with him? He quickly dismissed that thought. What was he thinking? His Childe would probably rather stay here in her home town and start a life of her own. She wouldn't want to go to Romania with all those stuffy elders that treated the women inferiorly.

"Put on some casual clothing. We're going out." He ordered her softly. Seras' eyes became wide.

"Out, Sir?" Seras questioned. "Like, on a mission?" She furrowed her brows and stared at him in confusion. Hadn't she just got done saying why she couldn't go on missions with them anymore? Alucard chuckled with a shake of his head.

"No, I'm going to teach you how to hunt." The elder vampire purred. He was expecting Seras to totally freak when hearing this, but she surprised him.

"Okay," She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Her flame arm then twirled around her and morphed her uniform into something more comfortable. She now wore dark blue jeans, black high tops, and a black blouse. Her flame arm ate away at the bit of fabric that was meant to cover her left arm. Seras gasped lowly when she remembered it. The girl was so used to it that she always forgets that it wasn't normal; the humans were scared of it. That was one of the reasons why she never left the manor. She didn't want people finding out about her kind or have a reason to be afraid of her. She frowned and looked away from her flame arm in slight shame.

"I don't think tonight is going to be a good night." She muttered while trying to think of an excuse.

"And why is that, Police Girl?" Alucard asked. He was already starting to get the hint of why she was suddenly blowing them off and was actually quick shocked.

"Because, Sir, I haven't slept all day and I have blood bags already waiting for me. Perhaps we can do it some other time. I'm sorry." The Draculina responded with a low bow of her head to her Sire.

"Enough with the excuses, Victoria, and tell us the truth." Sebastian spoke up with a frustrated sigh. "Is it because of your arm?" The girl looked away uncomfortably and took several long seconds to answer. When they were given silence, Alucard continued on.

"You don't know how to fix it, do you?" He asked her softly. All these years, he thought that she had it that way because she liked it or just wanted to remember that night when she became fully fledged. But the real reason was because she didn't know how to fully heal herself. "Why didn't you ever just ask one of us?" Seras remained silent and refused to look at her mentors. Alucard stared at her for a long minute. He noted the pride and shame that glinted in her eyes. She really was becoming more and more like him each day. She was too proud to say anything and wanted to figure it out for herself. The elder vampire sighed and frowned at his Childe.

"In order to get back what you had lost, you must steal it from one of your familiars." Alucard told her. Seras became unusually quiet with a faint blush on her cheeks. She lowered her head and really avoided eye contact with them. "Tonight would be a perfect lesson since I had already wanted to teach you how to hunt. Now, come, Police Girl." Alucard turned on his heel, but before he could take a step Seras started to speak.

"I'm sorry, Master." Seras whispered. The elder vampire furrowed his brows and looked back at the Draculina. She looked up at him with sad crimson eyes and a pouted lip. He opened his mouth to question her, but she continued on. "I…already have a few familiars…because…I've already hunted before." Alucard's eyes widened while she once more looked away from him.

"Why didn't you say anything before, Seras?" Alucard asked in a whisper.

"Because…Integra doesn't know and I didn't want to take that moment away from you. I knew that one day you would want to show me, and I've been waiting, but, unfortunately, it's already happened." She answered.

"Integra doesn't know?" Sebastian exclaimed. How did the Draculina get passed the Hellsing with this? Seras nodded her head with a soft sigh.

"She had never…actually ordered me to keep away from the humans like you two. And…a few years back…I lost control on one of our missions." She whispered in shame. The elder vampire and demon stared at the girl in bewilderment. They desperately tried to remember which mission that would have been, but none came to mind.

"How many familiars do you have?" Alucard asked.

"Only nine, not including Bernadotte." Seras answered and finally looked back at them.

"When was the last time you fed from a human, Seras?" The elder vampire continued to ask questions. He was proud of his Childe that she had finally started drinking straight from the vein, but was disappointed that he hadn't been the one to teach her. As her master, that should have been the first thing he taught her. But that moment was taken away from him because of Hellsing, and now.

"At least…two years ago." She whispered. "I didn't want to make it a habit or become addicted since I am a servant of the Hellsing Organization. Integra would be forced to bind me if she found out about this." Alucard shook his head.

"No need to worry, Police Girl. Integra doesn't have long and there are no other heirs. And do you honestly think that Sebastian or I would tell? Being bound to the Hellsing is the last thing we want for you." Alucard spoke softly to his Childe. "Now, allow me to assist you with that." Seras backed away and her eyes narrowed dangerously on him, reminding him of a frightened lioness.

"And…what exactly are you planning to do?" She asked in a low tone.

"I can tell you now that you're not going to like it, but don't you wish to get back the limb that you had lost?" Alucard asked. Seras stared at him thoughtfully for a long few seconds. She was so used to her flame arm; did she really want her human limb back? It would be nice if she could walk out in public freely again. She couldn't remember the last time she could actually just walk in to a store and shop to her leisure. She was constantly in hiding because of what she is and how she looked. The Draculina sighed and stood up straighter.

"Yes, I would like your help, Master." Seras whispered so lowly that he had almost missed hearing it. The elder vampire grinned and then held out a hand to Sebastian.

"May I borrow one of your knives?" Alucard asked without taking his eyes off of his skittish Childe. The demon nodded his head in agreement while pulling one of his silver knives from his inner breast pocket. He handed it off to the vampire with a small smirk on his handsome face. The No Life King then came towards his Childe who looked between him and the knife. She gulped nervously, but stayed her ground.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked curiously.

"I must reopen your wound and help you heal properly." Alucard told her in a soft purr to soothe her. Once the master vampire was before the little vampire, he wrapped an arm around her lower back and pressed her small form against his larger one. He cupped the back of her head and forced her to turn it so she was looking away from her flame arm. "I told you there would be consequences if you had failed to drink the blood." He snickered before stabbing his Draculina where the flames burned against her flesh. Seras gritted her teeth and hid half of her face in her Sire's chest.

The silver burned her skin and insides while he fished around to make the wound bigger. Fresh warm blood poured out of the wound rapidly and stained not only her clothes, but her skin, his gloves, and gathered on the floor in a small pool. "Denying the blood and starving yourself was slowly killing you. It made what little power you already had wilt away and completely rewired your healing abilities. But now that you're older and can heal properly, hopefully we can fix the damage that had been done to you." Alucard whispered as he pulled the bloody knife from her wound and carelessly dropped it on the floor.

"Be still, Childe, and cease your trembling. If you must, grip my coat because this isn't going to be pleasant." The elder vampire spoke softly to her. Seras closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst. Before her wound could start to heal, Alucard drove his hand into her lively, wild flame arm. The dark flames were endless and cold. He was down to his elbow and could go further if need be, but he didn't need to search that far. He grasped what felt like a cold, dead limb. The hand was small within his, but delicate and soft. His grin widened and he grasped the limb tightly to pull it up.

Her flame arm grew, twisted, and turned in sick ways while he tried pulling the limb out. Seras gritted her teeth with soft whimpers of pain. She felt hot and sick to her stomach while Alucard dug around in her wound where the flames were emerged. Finally, Alucard pulled his arm out of her flame arm with his hand entwined with another. As he pulled the arm free from its imprisonment her flame arm slowly died away. The Draculina cried out softly and arched her back when she felt the pain of her arm healing itself. The elder vampire smiled softly when he saw her left arm hanging by her side properly and fully healed. He gently brushed his fingertips down the new limb and took her hand into his. He brushed his thumb along her palm and over her fingers where he carefully bent them to see if they worked fine.

"It is done, Childe." Alucard whispered in her ear and then backed away several steps. Seras cracked open her eyes and shifted her head to stare down at the limb at her side. It was identical to her right one, but felt very stiff and kind of numb. The girl couldn't completely feel her arm as she raised it and pressed it against her chest so no further harm would come to it. Her crimson irises then flickered to her Sire's face. The small blonde bowed her head lowly and continued to tremble from the discomfort.

"Thank you, Master." Seras whispered through soft pants of distress.

"If you should lose it again, it should heal properly. If not, we could always fish for a new limb." He informed her with a snicker.

"How does it feel?" Sebastian asked. Seras looked back down at her new limb and tried flexing her fingers. Her fingers moved to her will, but she still couldn't feel them.

"Strange," She whispered. "It's heavy and tingling, and I can't feel it." The girl used one of her sharp nails to cut a straight line across her new forearm. Blood welled up from the small incision and trailed down the pale flesh, but there was no pain and she couldn't feel the warmth of the liquid. The wound healed fast and she wiped up the very little blood that was there.

"You must wait for your nervous system to rewire itself and for the blood to circulate." Alucard explained to her. "By the end of the night you should have feeling in it again." He wasn't positive if she had heard him since there was a distant feeling brewing in her eyes. She stared down at her new arm nonchalantly, almost as if she didn't know what to do with it. He knew that his Childe must have been thinking about that night she had lost it; the pain she had suffered for the ones that she had been protecting.

"I would like to leave sometime tonight, Police Girl." Alucard spoke up. Seras' eyes flickered to his face and she smiled softly.

"You still wish to hunt with me?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course, I would like to observe the way you hunt." He replied with a menacing grin. Seras' smile brightened with a charming giggle. She was more than happy that her master actually wanted to hunt with her! She doesn't remember a time they actually spent any time together other on the missions! But this was different, he was willing to spend time with her and this could be the chance of a fresh start for them! Perhaps now he was starting to see her as a valuable companion and equal! Sebastian arched a brow at the girl.

"Someone is overexcited." He snickered. A blush appeared on the Draculina's face and she stopped her giggling. Unlike Sebastian and Seras, Alucard wasn't amused. He stared at his Childe in disbelief, shocked to see how excited she was just to spend time with him. It made him feel… No word came to mind. But there was a sudden weight on his chest and he didn't like making his Childe feel neglected all these years. What was that feeling?...Sympathy? Pity? Regret?...Yes, regret seemed to have fit. But when was the last time he felt regret?

"Haven't we fed together before?" Alucard asked. Maybe he'll feel better if he recalled a time he actually did spend with his Childe. Seras' smile fell and she lightly shook her head.

"No," She answered hesitantly, wondering what the matter with her Sire was.

"We've never shared a blood bag or a glass of wine together?" He asked. Again Seras shook her head.

"No, Sir. This would be the first." She answered. This only made Alucard feel worse.

"What was the last thing we talked about?" He asked her. The girl bit her lower lip and thought about it.

"Um…I think last month you called me a fool because I accidentally ran into Sebastian." She muttered and expanded that thought.

"What?" Sebastian questioned, not remembering that.

"Police Girl, why are you always in such a hurry?" Seras reenacted it, giving Alucard a Romanian accent. "Now, brush yourself off, and stop running around like a fool." Sebastian covered his mouth to stifle his chuckling.

"She does you perfectly." The demon snickered.

"Why did you give me a Romanian accent? I've had this English accent for nearly two centuries now." Alucard responded to that with a grin. Seras giggled softly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. It just kind of came out that way." She said through laughs. Alucard sighed and let his grin fall.

"That was the last thing I said to you?" He asked her softly. Seras' smile faltered too and she nodded her head.

"Yes," She drawled, wondering if she was going to receive a punishment now for mocking her master.

"I have failed you as a master." The elder vampire spoke in a hush voice. Seras' eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. "Since the day I turned you, I was supposed to teach you everything I know, train you, and lead you down the right path. I've done none of those things. And it seems as if I can't even hold a normal conversation with my Childe without insulting or berating you."

"Master," Seras whispered. She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her with a dark look.

"Don't, Seras." He growled lowly. "I have not been your master for a very long time now. I had left you to defend on your own and to train yourself, which was not at all easy for you." The Draculina slowly closed her mouth with a defeated look on her face and lowered her head. "You have done a beautiful job on your own though. You're the No Life Queen I had always envisioned since your rebirth in Cheddar." Seras opened her mouth to thank him, but the words were caught in her throat. So she closed it and sighed through her nose before looking back at her Sire. She was so upset and wanted to reassure the elder vampire that he hadn't disappointed her, that she still admired him. "I don't deserve the title 'Master', Seras, when I have not mastered you. You are your own vampire, and you have been for many years now."

"Master," Seras whispered again, but he once more interrupted.

"You will no longer call me 'Master'. You're permitted to call me Alucard." He told her in a stern voice. Her brows drew together in discomfort. She felt like that would be disrespecting him, but he had practically ordered it.

"Alucard," She started over. The name rolled off of her tongue in a weird way. A shiver traveled down her spine from speaking the name that she had been scared to say for decades. Alucard shifted his head slightly to the side when he heard his name leave her lips. It was so strange hearing his name spoken so soft and sweetly like that. "It wasn't your fault that you weren't there for me. None of us had known that you were going to disappear for thirty years. I don't regret anything that happened and I'm just honored to continue serving you."

"It may have been unexpected, Seras, but I had still neglected you before and after the incident happened." Alucard reminded her. Seras clucked her tongue and looked away from him once more. She was frustrated that he continued to argue with her about the matter and wish that he would stop. He was making her heart clench in anguish with that look he was giving her and by opening up to her in this way.

"And if you'll allow it, I would like to renew this bond between us. But this time you won't be playing the part of a mere servant or student." The elder vampire continued. Seras furrowed her brows and glanced at her Sire from the corner of her eye. She was glad to see that he was grinning again, even if it did send shivers up her spine. "You'll be seen as my equal. You'll stand beside me as a companion, not a servant. You'll be addressed properly by your name or title, not something demeaning like 'Police Girl'." Seras' eyes widened and she gaped at the No Life King.

"But, Master! I mean…Alucard!" She corrected herself with a shake of her head. The elder vampire arched a dark brow at his Childe. "You've been calling me 'Police Girl' for years." She whispered. "I don't find it demeaning. I see it as a term of endearment."

"But you hated it when I called you 'Police Girl'." Alucard brought to notice.

"I did, but after your absence…I grew to miss it." She whispered.

"But during that time, Integra called you 'Police Girl'." Sebastian spoke up with a snicker.

"It wasn't the same." Seras murmured. "Alucard was the one who gave me that name. In a way, it's like a…private joke between us."

"So, you wish for me to continue to call you 'Police Girl'?" Alucard asked with furrowed brows and a small grin on his face. Seras' blush darkened and she nodded her head with a small, bashful smile.

"I'm more than alright with that." She whispered. The elder creatures smirked at the girl. She was so young and captivating, and ironically the complete opposite of what a vampire should be. Usually their kind was dark and gruesome, even if they did look young and beautiful. But Seras was different. At times she can be very scary if you push her too far, but if you got to know her you would know that she is actually silly, cute, and innocent like a child. She's also curious and oh-so full of life.

Everything was like new to her and she was kindhearted to every person she met. Alucard and Sebastian didn't really like that she was so naïve and trusted just about anyone, but they knew that if the wrong person fucked with her she wouldn't be afraid to put them in their place. Both elder creatures looked upon Seras differently that night. They no longer saw the little fledgling or student, or even the pale creature that walked the corridors night after night like a ghost or watchdog. Instead they saw a young woman.

No, there was more to that. She was far superior to any woman they ever met; she was a far more divine and alluring little creature. Seras was more like…like…like an angel. She was so pure and heavenly, almost like she had her own special little light constantly shining upon her. Or maybe more like a Queen! She was gorgeous and all loved her, but she ruled with an iron fist. No, she was a Goddess. Men either fall to their knees when seeing the enchanting creature before them or die a horrible death from the vengeful Goddess. And she was theirs, the only true Goddess they recognized and worshipped.

Why hadn't they seen this before? The answer came easily to them. They had never spent this much time with the little vampire before. This was the first time they were actually getting to know her even if they had known her for fifty-six years. And they were really starting to want to bed their little Goddess and have her worship them in return. The elder creatures can take her as a lover for as long as they want, maybe until Integra dies, and then they can go their own way.

"Seras," Alucard and Sebastian said her name simultaneously and took a step towards her. Both elder creatures gasped lowly and looked at each other, wondering what the other wanted with Seras. The girl looked up at them curiously with big, innocent crimson eyes.

"Yes?" She asked with furrowed brows. The elder creatures looked back at the Draculina. Before they could say anything the phone started to ring. Seras sighed softly and walked across the room to her desk where she answered the phone. "Sir?" She acknowledged the caller.

 _"_ _Ah, you're back from your mission."_ Sir Integra said into the receiver. _"When did you get back?"_

"About half an hour ago," Seras answered and played with a pen on her desk by rolling it about.

 _"_ _Excellent,"_ The Hellsing muttered. _"Come up with your completed files and help a poor old woman get into bed."_ Seras laughed at that.

"Poor old woman?" Seras repeated. "If you're in such misery then you should just let me suck your blood already." She joked.

 _"_ _You little nitwit! I swear you get more like that bloody master of yours every day!"_ Sir Integra shouted at the vampire over the phone. Seras pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at the bloody device.

"Hey!" Seras exclaimed. "What did I tell you about calling me names?! And give me some credit; I don't sexually harass you like he does!"

 _"_ _Yes, we can all do without the sexual harassment. Now, get your cute ass up here."_ The Hellsing chuckled into the phone.

"I swear, sometimes you can be worse than him." Seras hissed and then hung up the phone.

"When do I sexually harass Sir Integra?" Alucard questioned somewhere right behind Seras. The Draculina jumped what felt like ten feet and spun on her heel.

"Jesus, Master!" The little vampire exclaimed and grabbed her chest. Her heart raced and she panted out of breath. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" The elder vampire arched a brow with a sly smirk on his face.

"Again, when do I sexually harass Sir Integra?" He asked, ignoring what she had said. Seras clucked her tongue and stood up straighter.

"You know, when she was younger and becoming quite the powerful Hellsing. You would love to tease her and get up and personal with her. You continue to poke and taunt her until she filled you with bullets." Seras reminded him before walking passed the dark haired males.

"Yes, those were the good times. Now, she's harder to arouse and less effected by my charm. I was never able to touch that virgin soil, but I could always feel when I pushed her to the limit; where she would want me to pin her to the desk and give her a hard fucking." Alucard snickered. The girl covered her ears and groaned.

"I didn't need to hear that!" The small blonde shouted. "Ah! Now I can't get the image of you and Integra out of my head!" She lowered her head. "I'm traumatized for life." She whispered and pouted her lips.

"And why would you be traumatized?" Sebastian asked with a soft chuckle.

"Well, Integra is my sister of sorts and sometimes the only mother figure in my life. Our relationship is complicated, but strong, and just hearing how Alucard wants to have sex with her…just disturbs me." Seras muttered with another shiver. "Anyway, I have to…" Before she could finish that sentence the phone started ringing again. Alucard was closest to the phone so he answered it by putting it on speaker phone.

 _"_ _Where in the hell are you, Police Girl?"_ Sir Integra asked in an annoyed tone. _"I thought I taught you what happens if you're late getting here. Must I teach you another lesson?"_

"Sir," Seras spoke, but was interrupted.

 _"_ _This just proves how much you're like your master. He would disobey me too just so I could teach him a lesson…though, your lessons are by far more fun."_ The Hellsing practically purred into the receiver. Sebastian and Alucard looked over at the red faced Seras and arched a brow at her.

"Sir!" Seras raised her voice, wanting to tell her boss that she was on speaker. "You're…" She was again interrupted.

 _"_ _How would you like your punishment this time, Seras?"_ Sir Integra asked her heatedly.

"YOU'RE ON SPEAKER!" Seras couldn't help, but shout and then covered her face in humiliation. The whole room fell silent until Alucard and Sebastian both burst into laughter.

 _"_ _You had me on speaker, you little twat?!"_ Sir Integra yelled.

"No! Alucard had you on speaker!" Seras defended herself before she raced to the phone to argue with her boss. "Why did you call again, I was coming! And why, oh why, did you have to mention that to them?!"

 _"_ _Seras, am I in your room?"_ The Hellsing asked as calmly as she could. Seras furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"No, Sir." She answered.

 _"_ _THEN HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THEY WERE THERE, YOU STUPID LITTLE VAMPIRE?!"_ The Hellsing exploded. Seras winced and took a step back away from the phone.

"Well, how was I supposed to know I was going to receive a call like that one?!" The small blonde argued. "And what did I tell you about calling me names all the time?! The older you get the more mean you become!"

 _"_ _Just get your ass up here, Police Girl!"_ Sir Integra shouted and then hung up the phone. Seras sighed and pushed a grey button to turn it off of speaker.

"You're right. Your relationship with Integra is complicated." Sebastian teased.

"And what exactly does she do if you disobey her?" Alucard asked. The little vampire spun on her heel and threw out her arms.

"It was a one-time thing and now she keeps teasing me about it! I was late one time and she punished me by making me kiss her! One time!" Seras shouted while holding up one finger for emphasis. She gave them a dark look, daring them to continue to tease her about the matter. "Now, please excuse me so I can take care of my psychotic, bi-sexual boss!" The little vampire gave a low, mocking bow before she grabbed her completed files and then disappeared before their eyes. Another fit of cackling came from the two as soon as she left.

"Seras should be glad that's all my master does to her." Alucard said through cackles. The demon ceased his cackling when he remembered suddenly. He glanced over at the mad King with furrowed brows.

"Which reminds me," Sebastian started. "I know that you're not her master anymore, but I'll still ask for your consent." Alucard's eyes flickered to the demon's face and he snickered.

"For what?" He asked. A smirk appeared on Sebastian's lips.

"I want to take Seras as a lover for a short amount of time." The demon told him. The grin on Alucard's face disappeared and he arched a brow.

"And when did you decide this?" The elder vampire asked before folding his arms and leaning back against the antique table.

"Not long ago; just about when you broke her servitude from you." Sebastian answered. Alucard nodded his head and looked away from his oldest friend.

"I have been thinking the same thing." The No Life King admitted with another toothy grin on his face. "For the past few years we've mistaken her for that foolish fledgling. But she has grown and we have failed to notice that."

"Yes," The demon agreed with a sly smirk. "Seras has become quite the powerful No Life Queen. She can nearly match our strength and power now."

"And in a few years, she should be just as powerful as us, maybe even stronger." Alucard purred. Sebastian snickered at this.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Alucard. I think that will take a few centuries; after all, she doesn't have as many familiars as you and she wouldn't even know what to do with half of those powers. It will be like giving scissors to a toddler. It will only end badly." The demon told him. The elder vampire sighed through his nose with a frown on his face.

"I think you underestimate her. Seras may act childish, but she can be wise at times. Police Girl will control her powers beautifully and most likely only use them when necessary. And if she does have trouble holding such power, we can help her control it." Alucard spoke softly and looked back at the demon. Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess we'll have to keep that vow and watch over Seras after Integra dies. Once she's secure, we can go our own ways." The demon replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No, Seras is capable of taking care of herself. She's already fed without us knowing and can clearly control her hunger. I already know she can control her power and beast. What is there for us to do?" Alucard asked. The two elder creatures stared at each other for a long few seconds as they thought about it. "Seras is already secure and she didn't need our help to do it. She's independent and can live on her own without a leash or guardian to constantly watch her. Once Integra dies, Seras will be on her own."

"Yes, but you and I both know her. She will be confused and lost without the humans or us around. She's used to having people around her." Sebastian reminded him.

"Loneliness will do my Childe good. It will teach her that she can't trust anybody and that the humans are worthless beings." Alucard replied. "And if Police Girl really wanted to, she could always join me in Romania. My doors will always be open to her." Sebastian sighed and looked away from the No Life King.

"I wouldn't mind her company, but Hell is no place for her." The demon grumbled.

"What purpose do you have in Hell?" Alucard asked with a snicker. "You're granted permission to enter my home when you want."

"I appreciate the offer, Alucard, but I have an establishment in Hell." Sebastian responded, although now that he thought about it, he didn't really want to go back to an empty establishment. Now, he kind of wished that he could take Seras with him for the company. "I can start training fledglings." He muttered. Alucard arched a brow and his grin widened further.

"You? Training fledglings?" The elder vampire asked and then laughed. "In my entire life I've known you; you have not once taken a fledgling. You always told me the same thing, "There foolish and ungrateful little creatures that won't hesitate to stab you in the back."" Sebastian gave a small smirk and once more nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right. I absolutely hate taking fledglings. I don't know how you have the patience for it." The demon muttered.

"I don't. Every fledgling I'd mastered I had led down the wrong path. They all became corrupted and greedy, wanting blood and power. But the one fledgling I don't train, and she becomes absolutely perfect." Alucard purred with pride shining in his eyes.

"You do know that she's fond of you, don't you?" Sebastian asked. "Seras will always see you as her master, even when you had given her the cold shoulder most of her undead life."

"Yes," Alucard whispered. "I don't know why she admires me when I have done nothing, but insult and push her."

"Because she knows that you care for her on some level." The demon answered. "She knows that you push her for a reason; that you gave her this life for a reason. And once in a while you do give her that look that silently tells her that you're proud of her."

"It's like what Integra said, "She doesn't see anything wrong with what I do." Seras is young and naïve, but warmhearted." Alucard whispered. "Even though I would never hurt her, she is a fool for trusting me." Then suddenly the small blonde appeared looking upset about something. Both elder creatures glanced at the Draculina as she trudged over to them with a frown on her face. The elder vampire arched a brow at his Childe, wondering what happened between her and Integra. When Seras' crimson eyes flickered to his face, she smiled sheepishly.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"I…uh…Okay, don't get mad." She begged of them. Alucard pushed off of the antique table and stood up straighter. Both elder creatures gave the little vampire a dark look, wondering if she had revealed something to the Hellsing about them. But what could it have been? What did Seras know about them that she shared with Integra? The girl cowered a little from the look and bit her thumb nail.

"What did you do, Police Girl?" Alucard asked in a low tone. Seras looked away from her Sire before she answered.

"I told Sir Integra what I did." She whispered. The demon and elder vampire drew their heads back and their looks softened.

"What do you mean?" The demon asked and took several steps towards the small blonde. Seras sighed and looked back up at her mentors with a defeated look on her face.

"I told her that I had killed nine humans." She admitted in a whisper. Alucard and Sebastian's eyes widened and they got an immediate urge to protect the small blonde from harm.

"Why?!" Alucard bellowed. He was absolutely furious that Seras actually went to the Hellsing and told her the truth. "I thought you were afraid of telling her!"

"I was," Seras whispered and cowered more when she saw how angry they were. "But she started interrogating me when she saw my left arm. Integra knows me and knows when I'm lying. So, I ended up spilling it to her." The girl explained frantically.

"You could have tried lying to her, Seras!" Alucard barked. "Integra was the one who ordered us to take you out hunting! You could have told her that you had achieved a familiar tonight and that's how you were able to rejuvenate your arm!" Seras' eyes widened.

"Wait, Integra ordered you to…" The Draculina trailed off. A sudden pain appeared in her eyes then that purely upset the elder creatures. She felt like such a fool for actually believing that Alucard and Sebastian wanted to spend time with her! "Why?!" She yelled and her eyes burned a darker crimson. She glowered at the dark haired males and clenched her fists in anger.

"Because she feared of what you would become after she dies! She was worried that you would lose control and become some feral beast! She ordered us to befriend you and teach you how to control yourself!" Alucard yelled, wanting to rush through this fight so they could return to the last. He wanted to know what in the hell Integra said to Seras and what punishment she was given. Was the Hellsing going to bind his Childe? Was she going to order him to kill his own Childe? He needed to know so he could somehow prevent it or talk to the Hellsing! Sebastian quickly intervened when seeing that a physical fight might break out between the two fuming vampires.

"But we now see that you have complete control over your powers and don't need our help." Sebastian spoke calmly to the girl. He watched as tears of anger started to stream down her face.

"You're damn straight I don't need your help!" Seras shouted through sobs. "I don't need the Hellsing or your pity! I don't need any of you! I am tired of the Hellsing seeing me as some sort of pet or a vicious animal! I know that I am not normal, but I can fully control myself and she should know that!" The girl tried to wipe away her tears, but it was useless, more replaced the old ones. "And I'm so sorry, Alucard, that you were ordered to speak with your Childe! I know how that can be such a bother! Your Childe was stupid enough to believe that you would actually want to spend time with her after fifty-six years of completely ignoring her!"

"Seras," Alucard spoke in a softer tone and cupped her wet cheek. He watched her pant out of breath and waited for her to calm down a little. The Draculina continued to glower up at him, but she gave him time to speak. "At first, Sebastian and I were reluctant being forced to befriend you. But we've come to realize that we enjoy your company. And I'll apologize again, Seras. I'm sorry that I was a complete ass and ignored you for so long, but I do wish to renew our bond." Seras released a breath she had been holding and frowned at her Sire. She stared deeply into his crimson eyes, but only saw truth and some other feeling she couldn't place. The girl looked away from Alucard and allowed herself to calm down.

"I believe you," She whispered. "Though, you both are total asses and I can't help, but be angry with you guys. But I believe that you want to renew our bond and I can only hope that it will be better than the last one." Alucard frowned at his Childe even though he was relieved that she wasn't yelling at them anymore. Soon he'll try to brighten her mood towards them, but right now they had a major issue to discuss.

"What did Integra say after you told her the truth?" Alucard asked as calmly as he could. Seras sighed through her nose and crossed her arms. Sebastian's brows drew together when he saw fear appear in her eyes.

"What's your punishment, Seras?" Sebastian asked.

"For the next week, I'm not allowed any blood bags and I can't leave the manor until she binds me." Seras whispered.

"But she already permitted you to hunt, why are you being punished for this?" The demon raised his voice. The girl shrugged her shoulders and looked at Sebastian.

"I don't know." Seras whispered. Her face then paled before she slowly looked away from them again. "I guess…it's because I told her…what I hunted." The elder creatures furrowed their brows.

"What did you hunt, Seras?" Alucard asked softly. The little vampire gulped and teetered on the balls of her feet, but refused to look at them. "What did you hunt, Seras?" He asked once more, but louder. Seras jumped slightly and hung her head.

"Four children," She whispered with tear filled eyes. Alucard sighed and gave his Childe a hard look. He had no problem with her satisfying her hunger anyway she wanted, but this did not make her look good in front of the Hellsing. And he could feel the regret from his Childe; it was coming off in strong waves. "I didn't mean to…I lost control around them."

"Did you at least put them out of their misery afterwards?" Alucard asked. Seras nodded her head.

"I put a silver bullet in each of their hearts before they woke." She told him. The elder vampire's look then softened and he once more cupped her cheek. The girl sniffled before looking up at her Sire.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked curiously. "I know how you are towards children. I'm surprised you kept that a secret for so long…I can't believe that you didn't even tell us about it."

"Because I didn't want it to be true. I felt that if I hid it that it never happened. I just don't want to remember that night and the monster that I had become." She sobbed softly. "I think that I have been punished enough since I constantly dream about that night! I can still hear their screams and see the look of fear on their faces! And now that they're my familiars, they're constantly whispering in my ear!" Alucard pulled his Childe to him until her face was hidden away in his chest. He stroked her hair and lightly kissed her hair.

"I know," He whispered. "I've had three million vengeful familiars constantly whispering to me. I know how you feel, Childe." Seras pressed in closer to him and fisted his coat. She felt better knowing that she wasn't the only one hearing those voices. For once, she felt normal and understood. She wasn't alone in this world, she had Alucard and Sebastian.

"How do I make it stop?" She asked in a whisper.

"You can't." Alucard answered regretfully. "They will always be there in the silence or darkness, whispering in your ear. They will always be with you, Seras. I'm sorry. That's one of the consequences when taking a life and gaining a familiar."

"Then I don't want any familiars! I whether heal slower and suffer with the pain than have familiars!" Seras yelled.

"Then you're going to have to do something you'll hate." Alucard told her. "Something that will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I bet it's better than having them haunt me." The Draculina muttered. The elder vampire gently pushed her away so he could stare down upon her pale, tear stained face.

"You're going to have to kill your familiars. That's the only way it will stop." He whispered. Seras sniffled and nodded her head lightly.

"I can do that." She whispered.

"It's easier said than done, Seras. You're going to have look upon the faces of the people you had already killed. Can you kill those children again?" Alucard asked. The girl fell silent and stared up at her master horrified.

"You only have ten familiars, Victoria. You can do it quickly for them and be done within a minute or two." Sebastian spoke up. The No Life King pulled his silver gun, the Casull, from his coat pocket. He placed the gun into his Childe's trembling hands. He then forced her to turn around so she was staring into her room.

"You can do it, Seras. It will be harder for you if you hesitate." He whispered in her ear. "Now, release your familiars." Seras took a deep breath and held it before she released all her familiars. When she cracked open her eyes she found all ten of her familiars were standing in a semi-circle. First it was Bernadotte, the Captain of the Wild Geese, the four children, and then five adults (three men and two women). She didn't care so much for the adults, but stared into the eyes of the lifeless children (three boys and a little girl no older than four).

Her body trembled more and tears trailed down her flushed face. The girl jumped when Alucard grasped her shoulders to cease her trembling. "Calm your nerves and take aim, Police Girl." He ordered in a stern voice. Sebastian grasped her arm gently and raised it so she was pointing the weapon towards her familiars.

"Stop hesitating," The demon ordered her in a whisper. "Do as we tell you or they will forever haunt you." Seras released the breath she had been holding and finally grasped the gun properly. The girl barely aimed before she fired her weapon four times, sending a silver bullet into each child's head and ending their lives permanently. Her eyes burned a darker crimson and she growled lowly before killing the other five familiars (not counting Bernadotte) and then fell to her knees.

Seras dropped the gun like it was silver burning her skin and buried her face in her hands. The girl stayed perfectly still and mourned the dead children for a long minute. Sebastian knelt beside the crying Draculina and picked up Alucard's gun.

"You did well, Seras." The demon whispered. His brown orbs then flickered to her last familiar, Bernadotte. "But why didn't you kill him?" Seras kept her face buried in her hands.

"Bernadotte willingly gave me his blood. He isn't like my other familiars. He's a willing servant and is always there to help me. But the others…I stole their blood and lives…so they had a reason to torment me like that." She whispered. Alucard knelt on her other side.

"Have the voices stopped?" He asked her softly. Seras finally slid her hands away from her face and sniffled before sitting up straighter.

"Yes," She answered in a whisper. "It's so quiet…and tranquil."

"If you hated your familiars so much, then why were you so willing to go hunting with me earlier?" Alucard asked while he brushed strands of hair behind her ear. The girl shifted her head and stared up at her Sire with sad, but relieved crimson eyes.

"Because you were willing to spend time with me." She whispered. "Not only that, but you never had the chance to teach me how to hunt. I didn't want to take that moment from you. But I did, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be," He whispered. "I'm glad that you told me about your familiars and that you had finally silenced them. Any more and you might have gone insane." A grin appeared on the elder vampire's face and he chuckled softly. Seras couldn't help, but laugh softly too. She finally found the guts to look back at where her familiars stood. Instead of seeing bodies like she thought she would see, she instead saw nothing but her last standing familiar. The girl released a sigh of relief, glad that she didn't have to see those children again. Seras then called her last familiar to her and he disappeared from sight.

"You look exhausted." Sebastian noted while he stood up. He took the little vampire's hand and helped her to her feet. When she stood before him he cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb over her tears. "You should probably rest." Seras nodded and looked away from the demon. She was extremely tired and hungry, but she wasn't allowed any blood bags.

"Yeah," She agreed below a whisper. Sleep sounded so nice to her right now. She should be able to get a good night's rest now that those familiars are no longer whispering in her ear.

"Goodnight, Police Girl." Alucard whispered and gently ruffled her hair.

"Goodnight, Victoria." Sebastian spoke softly with a bow of his head.

"Goodnight," She whispered in return as the dark haired males made their way to her door. She heard the door open, but didn't hear it close.

"Seras," Alucard spoke again. Seras shifted her head to look back at the elder creatures standing in her doorway. They looked concerned about her state of wellbeing. "You don't have to be afraid to speak with us when you need help. If…you have trouble sleeping, you're welcomed to come to my chambers." Seras' eyes widened slightly and she stared at her mentors for a long few seconds.

"Thank you, Alucard." Seras responded and then bowed her head respectfully. The girl missed it when Alucard smiled softly at her, and then the elder creatures left her room. The Draculina combed her fingers through her hair while she drifted towards her bed. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. Tonight wasn't her best night, but it wasn't her worst either. She finally got Alucard and Sebastian's approval and it seemed like they were no longer going to ignore her. Seras smiled and lied down on her bed. She finally didn't feel so alone in the world. And with that thought on her mind, Police Girl drifted off easily into a slumber.

 **…**

 **The Next Night**

The small blonde shifted in her bed with a soft groan. She could hear faint noises and murmuring, but didn't take any notice to it. She tried to allow herself to fall into a deeper sleep, but since her brain had already started to awaken her she was now aware of the noises.

"…seven of you it looks like." Someone snickered and then the sound of pages rubbing together. There was a clinking noise when someone set an item down on a wooden surface.

"Really?" Another person purred, sounding proud and all too amused about it. Seras' brows drew together in irritation and exhaustion.

"Wha…" She murmured and cracked open her eyes slightly. Her vision was blurry, but she could faintly make out the outlines of the people sitting at her antique table. There was a red figure that sat the closest to her and then a black figure that was harder to make out. Police Girl groaned groggily and rubbed over her eyes to see better. When she reopened her eyes her vision cleared. Sitting at her antique table were Alucard and Sebastian. Her Sire was leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up rudely on her table. He was currently drinking from a wine glass with several empty blood bags in front of him on the table. Across from him sat the demon that was going through her sketch book.

"Al-ucard?" Seras muttered and forced herself to sit up a little in bed. The elder creatures looked over at the tired vampire and smirked at her. "What are you guys doing in here?" She asked while rubbing over her face as if this would rid her of her exhaustion.

"I suppose you could say we were concerned about your state and wanted to check on you." Alucard chose his words carefully and kept monotone. Seras arched a brow and looked back over at the two.

"What?" She questioned. "How long have you been here?" Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other as if they were silently communicating about it.

"Since three," The demon answered and continued going through her sketch book. The Draculina clucked her tongue and reached for the small digital clock on her bedside table. The red digital numbers read 7:03 P.M. Seras groaned and dropped the clock onto her bed.

"You guys have been here for four hours?" She asked in disbelief.

"You could show a little more gratitude towards us, Police Girl. In fact, I think you owe us one." Alucard purred and then took another sip from his wine glass. Seras arched a brow and finally climbed out of bed.

"Not to be disrespectful, Sir, but why should I be grateful?" She asked curiously while she made her way over to the last chair at the table. She sat down in her chair and propped her legs up so she was a little more comfortable. A grin played out on the elder vampire's face and the demon snickered in amusement.

"We spoke to Integra this morning." Alucard started. Seras perked up a little to this, more than interested in hearing what he had to say. "Integra isn't going to bind you. She just wanted to scare you and put you back into your place."

"Oh," Seras whispered and wrapped her arms around her legs to press them against her chest. "She…was scaring me into submission."

"Yes, but you're still grounded." Sebastian snickered. "No blood bags and you're confined to the manor for a week still."

"Oh," The girl grumbled with a cluck of her tongue and a roll of her eyes. Great, She thought sarcastically. I finally look normal enough to go out in public and I end up still being stuck here!

"No worries," Alucard purred. He then leaned forward in his chair and pushed a green wine bottle towards her that she hadn't noticed before. Seras leaned forward the rest of the way and grabbed the bottle full of a dark red liquid.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

"Sebastian and my blood," Alucard answered. Seras' eyes widened and she looked back at the elder creatures purely shocked.

"Sir Hellsing forbids you to drink from blood bags. She said nothing about our blood." Sebastian spoke with a sly smirk on his face.

"Right," Seras whispered lowly and looked back down at the bottle of blood. Her eyes burned a dark crimson and her stomach growled softly. She was quite hungry, but barely noticed her hunger when tears welled up in her eyes. That was so nice of them to do that for her. They could have easily just mocked her with blood bags and let her starve, but instead helped her out. This was the first real thing they've done for her that actually showed that they cared about her. "Thank you," She whispered. Alucard once more leaned forward and pushed a clean wine glass her way. Seras unconsciously reached out and grasped it before it could slide right off the table.

"Drink," Her Sire ordered and went back to lazily leaning back in his chair and drinking from his wine glass. Seras uncorked the bottle and poured the dark red liquid into the crystal wine glass. The scent of their blood immediately reached her nose and her inner beast cried out in hunger. She bit her tongue and holds her breath while she watched the blood fill her glass slowly. Before the precious blood could spill over the top, she stopped pouring and set the bottle off to the side.

The Draculina was hesitant as she reached out for the glass. This would be the first time she was actually going to taste either of their blood. When she was younger, she had always been afraid of consuming Alucard or even Sebastian's since she thought it would be the cost of losing something important inside of her. That feeling had long since been banished, but she couldn't still help but feel nervous tasting it. The cool brim of the glass brushed over her soft lips. Seras released the breath she had been holding before slowly tipping the glass more and allowing the blood to pour gently into her awaiting mouth.

The girl's eyes widened and all the heat rushed to her face. Her cheeks were tainted a bright red and she quickly pulled the glass from her lips in bewilderment. Their blood, it was still so warm and the taste was new to her…perhaps even unique. It was something she's never tasted before. Their blood was almost…fruity…No, more like sweet with a slight spice to it that left almost an electric feeling running through her entire body. It warmed her insides instantly and completely silenced her beast into a stunned state.

Alucard and Sebastian stopped what they were doing when the room became too silent. They glanced back at the Police Girl to see her frozen in her seat and lost in her own little world of…pleasure? There was a strange sparkle in her eyes, but a blank look on her face. The elder vampire cocked his head to the side in interest and he grinned. Sebastian could only stare worriedly, wondering if she'll ever come out of that coma they put her in. Was their blood too much for her to handle? Did they put the little vampire in some state of shock?

"That was the first time you've tasted the blood of your elders, wasn't it?" Alucard asked, more than amused by his Childe's reaction to their blood. A shudder traveled through her small form and the girl finally moved. She closed her eyes and savored the taste of their blood. The small blonde then gulped, tasting the last bit of them that was left over in her mouth.

"Yes," She answered after a long minute. Her lips were stained in blood, making it look like she was wearing lipstick. Alucard was ever so tempted to strode over and lick, maybe even kiss, those ruby red lips clean.

"Drink more, Childe, and relish in it." He whispered. His low seductive voice was almost hypnotic to her ears. This time Seras didn't hesitate to raise her glass and drink more of the mouthwatering substance. Each sip sent a wave of pleasure through her. It tore at her insides in a pleasant way, making her submit and want more. Her mind was on overload and her beast writhed inside of her, demanding more. Seras' hand trembled when she forced herself to stop drinking. As gently as she could with her vampiric strength, she clenched her glass and tried to get back control of her body.

Seras' eyelashes falls shut over her crimson irises and she sat still as a statue for another long minute. It was all too much for her. She felt drunk off of their blood and wanted to consume what was left in the bottle. Or better yet, completely devour her elders. This new feeling frightened and aroused her. The little vampire was scared of what the blood could do to her, but took advantage of the ecstasy it gave to her in return. She could feel the warm blood occupying the glass in her hand. Her hand twitched, wanting her to take another long swig of their essence.

Alucard and Sebastian could only stare on in fascination and bewilderment. Women have tasted their blood before, but they never seen a reaction like this one. Their lovers would both lose complete control and devour as much of their blood as they could or fall unconscious from the overpowering taste of their blood. But Seras was a peculiar case. She was savoring each sip she took and forcing herself to take it slow. The elder creatures knew she was on the brig of losing all control, but she didn't. She sat there calmly almost as if she was wine tasting and trying to decipher each taste that came to her.

When planning to give her their blood so she wouldn't starve, they hadn't thought about the reaction she would give. But this came to a surprise to them. Seras was extremely intriguing and they just couldn't look away. They were eager to see how much longer she would last and what she will do. The dark haired males' noses crinkled when they suddenly smelled the small blonde's arousal. Their eyes widened and they completely froze in their seats. Alucard grasped his wine glass tightly and his eyes narrowed dangerously on the small female. His fangs were aching to sink into her soft flesh and another part of his body started to ache as well.

Seras opened her eyes after she finally got control of her body and thoughts. Her sight focused on Alucard and Sebastian to see that they were staring at her unblinkingly. The little vampire's blush darkened and she shifted her head to look away from them uncomfortably. How long had they been staring at her like that? Did they know the effect of their blood had on her? How embarrassing. The girl gently gnawed on her bottom lip before she quickly set the wine glass half full of their blood on the table. She then sat back quietly in her chair and avoided eye contact.

All was quiet for several minutes until one of them moved on her. From the corner of her eye, Seras saw Sebastian rise from his chair. The girl eyed him closely, wondering what he was doing. The demon walked over to her with her sketch book in hand and stopped beside her. For several seconds longer the dark haired male gazed down at her as if he was trying to read her, but couldn't. Seras grew all the more uncomfortable and slid down more in her chair to become smaller. Sebastian stood up straighter and his eyes smoldered a bright purple.

"Draw something for us." He ordered after dropping the sketch book down in front of her on the table. Seras jumped slightly from the action and automatically made full eye contact with the demon.

"Like what?" She found herself asking. A smirk appeared on Sebastian's lips and he broke their eye contact when he grabbed the green wine bottle.

"Anything your mind thinks of. Anything your little heart desires." The demon purred in a voice like silk while he refilled her glass. Seras' eyes drifted to the glass and watched ravenously as the blood was slowly poured to the brim. Her mouth suddenly became dry and her eyes became a darker maroon that fazed both males. They were engrossed to see the look of hunger growing in her eyes. Oh, she was so close to breaking and giving into her hunger for more. Sebastian corked the bottle before setting it off to the side and then returning to his seat. Seras licked her lips and averted her eyes from the dark liquid that cried out to her silently to be drunk.

The girl cleared her throat and leaned forward in her chair, disappointing both males when she reached for her sketch pad instead of their blood. She settled herself back in her chair and rested her sketch book in her lap. She flipped through the book in search for a clean page. Once she found one, a pencil appeared in her right hand. The girl didn't speak a word to them or even had to think about it, she just got straight to drawing what she had pictured in her mind.

"Where did you learn to draw?" Sebastian asked curiously as he watched her intently. From their angle they couldn't see what she was drawing, but she was going rather fast and elegantly about the page with her pencil. Seras shrugged her shoulders.

"I remember that my mum used to draw a lot. Maybe she just…rubbed off on me." The girl whispered with a distant feeling in her eyes.

"What did your mother used to draw?" Alucard asked with an arched brow. He took another sip from his wine glass, but it was cold and too stale for his taste. He scowled at the liquid, wishing that he could enjoy the substance of warm blood like Seras was. The Draculina was quiet for a long minute as she pondered the question.

"I…I don't know…I can't remember." Seras whispered. "All I remember is that she used to sit at her desk for hours drawing. I would always sit by and watch her. She always looked…so focused and lost in her own world. Nothing was ever able to break her from her concentration." A soft smile appeared on her lips. "I guess…I was always just inspired by her to draw."

"What of your father?" Sebastian asked and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"My dad was a police officer, hint why I'm a Police Girl." She said with a soft laugh.

"You never did mention how you were orphaned." Alucard suddenly brought up. Seras jumped slightly in surprise. She stole a quick glance at her Sire before distracting herself with her drawing again.

"And I'm not planning to mention it now." She said outright. "Besides, I thought Integra told you."

"No," The elder vampire answered and swung his legs off of the table. He sat up straighter in his chair and crossed his legs. "Walter had only informed me that your parents were deceased. I don't think he knew much about it either."

"Well, it is my own business." Seras muttered in frustration.

"What happened that you refuse to talk about?" Alucard continued to push her. The little vampire looked up from her drawing to glower at her Sire.

"Then tell me, Alucard, how you came to be this way. How did you become a vampire? Why did you ever come to England? Why did you have to continue to poke at the Hellsing and his group of hunters instead of just returning to Romania? Why did you ever turn me?" Seras asked him. The trio was silent for such a long moment and the tension was thick in the air. It suffocated Seras, but she was still so angry. The elder vampire looked absolutely furious, but also stunned that she had brought this up.

"See, you don't like others diving into your past like that, do you? You don't like people bringing up touchy subjects and won't let it go." The girl gave him one last dark look before returning to her drawing.

"You had never bothered to ask me those questions before, Seras." Alucard spoke in a low growl, but tried to keep calm. "And perhaps if you had been less…venomous," He spoke, wishing to use another, more unkind, word that offended most females. "Then I would have been perhaps more agreeable to tell you my little story and answer all those little questions." Alucard gave her a hard, malevolent look that spooked the girl. "Furthermore, Childe, you were more than quick to snub us when we became unsettled of your odd behavior towards your parents. It was merely a question which you were open freely to talk about or gently decline."

Seras had fallen silent and had a look of helplessness on her pretty round face. She stared at Alucard bitterly and unconsciously fingers the corner of her pages. She felt the need to apologize to him for being so snippy and impersonal, but felt the need to protect her past from everyone. She hadn't meant to offend her Sire, but she ended up doing just that. Seras opened her mouth to apologize, but he interrupted her.

"Drink," Alucard ordered her with a look that told her he was about ready to tear someone open if she dared did something to anger him again. The Draculina didn't hesitate to obey. She was unable to break eye contact as she snatched her glass from the table and took a long sip from it. When she pulled the glass away, he continued to glower at her until she swallowed the mouthful of blood. A shiver traveled through her body when she tasted their blood again. Her mouth became a thin line and she tried hard to suppress a moan. She held Alucard's gaze while she placed her glass back on the table and then leaned back in her chair.

A feral grin appeared on the No Life King's face when he saw his Childe was trying so hard to fight her inner desires. He relaxed his muscles and leaned back in his chair. He still didn't dare break their locked gaze. Soon Seras did find the guts to break it though. She released a long sigh before looking back down at her unfinished drawing. The girl had half of a mind to tell them what happened to her parents so the tension would be less awkward, but decided against it. She wasn't going to pour her feelings to these men who just started to pay attention to her for the first time in fifty-six years.

"And why not?" Sebastian asked after reading her thoughts. Seras clucked her tongue and continued drawing.

"You're telling me that you like an emotional woman?" The girl questioned. It was more of a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway.

"No, but that doesn't mean that I don't like what goes on in that mind of yours." The demon purred. "I've seen what's in there, Victoria, and you are quite the interesting character." A devious smirk spread across his pale face.

"You've been in my head?" Seras asked and looked up to give the demon a hard look. She hated it when the two invaded her privacy like that. When she was younger they always dove into her mind like they were dissecting a frog in school.

"Recently I have. Or at least, you know, I've thoroughly read your journal and seen your dreams." He replied while holding up her green journal. Well, the journal wasn't so bad, but she can't say that for her dreams.

"I'll ask you two politely once more to stay out of my head." She said as calmly as she could before returning to her drawing.

"Why do you refuse to tell us or share anything?" Alucard asked out of the blue.

"Why do you?" Seras threw back at him. "You guys get so personal and peevish if I cut you off and don't share any of my thoughts or feelings. Yet, I'm supposed to be okay with you guys constantly doing that to me?" Finally the girl tore her gaze from her sketch book to look back at them. "How about this, we play a little game? If you guys ask something, I must answer it fully and honestly. If I ask you both something, you must answer it fully and honestly." Alucard snickered in amusement.

"And how will you tell if one of us is lying?" The elder vampire asked finding it cute that his Childe was trying to figure them out by playing a silly game.

"I don't know what to expect from Sebastian, but you told me a long time ago, Alucard, that you don't have a need to lie to me. You think to sugarcoat something is foolish, am I wrong?" She asked. His grin only widened.

"You are right, my dear. If you want the truth then the truth is what you shall have." Alucard purred. Seras then glanced over at the demon.

"Sebastian?" She questioned him, waiting for his answer. Sebastian only snickered and respectfully bowed his head to her.

"I shall not lie to you either." He promised her, though she still wasn't too sure. He could easily avoid her question or confuse her by answering the question in well define worded way that could completely throw her off.

"Good," She muttered and once more returned to her drawing, this time without any further interruptions. "I'll go first. Alucard, how did you ever become a vampire?" The elder vampire shook his head lightly. He should have known that would be the first question she would ask.

"I suppose you could blame Michaelis for that one." Alucard snickered. Seras furrowed her brows, but didn't dare look away from her drawing again. She must finish it.

"Why?" She asked and then started outlining her drawing so it was darker.

"It was the end of a long and tiring battle. My men were defeated around me, corpses piled up in forgotten heaps and there were pools of blood all around. I was being dragged to my death. All I wanted was the power to protect my country, my people, and my throne, but it was all being taken away from me…again. I was tired, hungry, and on the verge of madness. I blamed God for my failures and downfall in battle. I blamed God for killing my men and giving the power to my enemies that were slowly destroying my country and people. And then came in this demon. I thought I was going mad because no one else could see him. He had a silver tongue, speaking words that I drunk in and craved to come true. He gave me the push I needed until I was yelling at him to grant me what I most desired." Seras had frozen in her seat once more as she listened to his tale.

"Power," She whispered and then glanced up at her Sire. The No Life King was no longer smirking. He sat there impassively and lightly nodded his head.

"Power," He repeated. "The power to kill those men singlehandedly and to relish in their blood." Seras' look softened and her forehead wrinkled in sympathy. "Michaelis granted me that power in return for my soul. I believe that's why vampires are damned. I had given my soul to the devil and my…children of sorts will have to pay the same price to be granted that power." The room then fell silent once he finished up his story. He stared at his Childe thoughtfully, waiting to hear her opinion or feelings about it. But the girl remained slump in her chair deep in thought about it all. He allowed her to sink it all in before she finally looked over at him.

"You didn't say who your enemies were." Seras whispered.

"The Turks, dear Police Girl." Alucard spoke softly to her. The girl's eyes widened slightly and she lowered her head.

"So, it is true. You are Vlad the Impaler." She whispered. This caused the elder vampire to chuckle with a nostalgic look in his old eyes.

"A name I haven't heard in a very long time, but yes. I am he, and it was never a secret, my dear." He replied. Seras sighed and looked back at her Sire, not believing that the man who caused pain onto thousands, hundreds of years ago, was sitting before her. A frown then formed on her face. Why was that so hard to believe again? She wondered to herself with a snicker.

"It's just that…you seem different from that man I have read about." She whispered. "You both obviously have the same taste in killing, but your personalities are a bit…different."

"How so?" He asked. Seras shrugged her shoulders and twirled her pencil between her fingers.

"I don't know." She whispered meekly. "He seemed so…angry…and…heartless." She had half a mind now to stop before she offended Alucard again, but was only given chuckles in return again. "I guess…I understand why you would be so angry. Constantly having to fight to keep what was rightfully yours. Turks were invading, your family was killed, and all you wanted was to keep your country and people intact. But I don't understand why you killed your own people."

"Not all of them were my own, Seras." Alucard answered. "Many were Turks and other enemies. I only impaled my people when I saw fit, mainly thieves or unfaithful clergy men, and many more misdeeds that would give my people and me a bad name."

"What about the stories of you killing men for the fun of it and forcing mothers to eat their own children?" Seras asked and looked back at her Sire. A grin was still gracing the elder vampire's lips while he stayed leaned back in his chair. He kept his eyes glued to hers and connected his fingers while he thought of an appropriate answer to her question.

"I promised no lies." He spoke softly to her, making Police Girl's face pale completely.

"What?" She whispered. "That…actually…happened?"

"Once," He told her truthfully. "During that time I had been imprisoned many times. After twelve years in a Hungarian's prison cell, I was a little…insane. I returned home and was merely offended when a drunken man slammed into me. I acted by impaling him and torturing his wife by forcing her to eat her child. That hung over my head until my…death."

Alucard saw the look of disgust cross over Seras' face. He could feel her horror and knew how much that sickened her down to her core. He frowned in disappointment, but didn't mention anything more to her. "I believe your time is up. It's my turn to ask a question." Seras was silent a moment longer. When she finally recollected herself, she gulped nervously and nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine," She whispered.

"Drink," Alucard ordered before asking his question. Seras clucked her tongue, but obeyed. She grabbed her glass and took another long swig from it. This time, a low growl came from her inner beast and Seras had to take another sip to soothe her. Once she took another satisfying gulp, she placed the glass back on the table and returned to her drawing. "Now, how did you come to be orphaned?" Alucard asked. Seras bit her tongue. She knew that would be the first thing he asked, but she practically promised to tell it fully and honestly.

"Remember when I said that my dad was a cop?" She asked. She saw their heads nod slightly from the corner of her eye. "Well, he got caught up in a heavy case and got in way over his head…Or at least that's what the boys told me down at the station." She sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "I remember how stress my dad was the last few days I had with him. It surprised me since he's…or was usually so…calm and never let anything bothered him. But this case really bothered him."

"On our last day together, I remember hearing my dad fight with someone outside our apartment. They kept screaming and swearing at each other. My mum hid me in the closet while she went to go call the police…but after that everything becomes kind of blurry. Everything happened so fast and no matter how many times I go over it in my head, it just doesn't seem right to me. I just can't help, but wonder how it all happened and what in the hell happened that day." She whispered.

Alucard furrowed his brows as he listened. He understood what she meant; he had plenty of moments like that on a battlefield. Everything did happen so fast that you wouldn't believe the position you were in and wondered how it all happened. Sebastian was completely composed as he listened; now knowing where the story was heading. It was quite curious how everything happened just from a case her father took. Humans were such odd, deranged, and dangerous species. Why did they all feel threatened by one another?

"Anyway, the fighting got louder. I was able to hear my dad outside the closet doors yelling. Like I said, it all happened so fast. I remember hearing my dad grunting in pain as they beat him to death and then the gunshots when they killed my mum." Seras then trailed off with tear filled eyes, but she didn't dare shed a tear in front of them. She sat there impassively as if none of this bothered her anymore when the two were able to tell that this story did take quite a toll on her. The girl continued to draw and waited patiently for more questions to soak up the tension in the room.

"What happened afterwards?" Sebastian asked and sat forward in his chair to read her better. Her pencil froze in her hand for a second as she considered the question.

"It's my turn to ask you a question." Seras quickly dismissed him.

"Very well," The demon sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What is your question?"

"How did you become a demon?" She asked him. Sebastian snickered and his smirk widened.

"I was never human," He answered. Seras stopped suddenly and looked up at the creature.

"You weren't?" She asked in a whisper. He lightly shook his head.

"No, and if I was I can't remember because that would have been thousands of years ago." He replied with a chuckle. Seras could only sit there and gap at him. For the longest time she thought that he was exactly like them. That one point in his life he had to choose between life and death.

"How long have you existed?" Seras asked.

"Before Lucifer and his angels were cast out of Heaven." The demon purred to her.

"You…were an angel once?" She asked and then looked upon Sebastian in a whole new light.

"Archangel," Sebastian corrected her. "You actually might have heard of me."

"Who were…are you?" Seras asked in a whisper.

"Moloch," He replied silkily. The girl's eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"You…accept children sacrifice?!" She practically shouted. The demon frowned at the girl and stared at her menacingly.

"No," The demon raised his voice. "The foolish humans only made that part up. Unfortunately, whenever there is a child being sacrificed they call upon me. I show just to kill them all and have a delightful snack."

"Even…the…chil…" Seras started, but couldn't finish that sentence. The smirk reappeared on his face.

"It depends on my mood." Sebastian whispered and then licked his lips hungrily. "Sometimes they have the best souls." Seras looked sick to her stomach. "Don't patronize me, Seras. You've had a taste before; you know exactly what I'm talking about." This made her feel ever worse. She did know what he was talking about. She killed four children because she liked the taste of their blood and smell of their fear. They were so easy to pin down and kill. Seras shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. Sebastian couldn't help, but gloat when seeing that she did understand.

"Enough," Alucard growled lowly causing Sebastian to glance back at him. The elder vampire stared at his Childe apprehensively, waiting for her to recollect herself. "She's suffered enough. You don't need to push her like that." The demon clucked his tongue and looked back at the small female. He did feel guilt start in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't meant to upset her, but was used to teasing in that manner. He had always enjoyed pushing people to their limit until they break, but he was doing it to the wrong person.

"Drink your blood, Seras, you'll feel better." Sebastian ordered her softly. The Draculina cracked open her tear filled eyes to stare at her half empty glass of blood. She reached out a trembling hand and ever so carefully tried picking the glass up without dropping it. Seras brought it to her lips and quietly sipped on it while tears trailed down her pale face. He was right; the blood did soothe her and satisfied her hunger a little at a time. She drank more, wanting to completely smother that hunger and the thought of satisfying it with crying children.

Sebastian once more stood up and walked over to the small blonde. He cupped the side of her face causing her to jump in her chair. The demon smiled softly at the girl and snickered from her reaction of him touching her. He gingerly wiped away her tears with his thumb. Seras watched his every move cautiously, almost as if she feared he would devour her like those children he had ate. Once her face was clean, Sebastian took her glass and set it back on the table. He uncorked the bottle and filled her glass up a third time so it was ready when she wanted more. He then set the bottle back down and returned to his seat quietly.

"Now," The demon started and crossed his leg over the other. "It's my turn to ask you a question." The girl couldn't find her voice so all she did was just nod her head in agreement. The demon nodded in return and continued on. "What happened after your parents' murder?" Seras furrowed her brows and slump more in her chair.

"Who said there was more to that story?" She asked him curiously and then purposely looked down at her drawing to avoid eye contact with him.

"Your eyes," Sebastian answered. "Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes say another. I know when you're lying, Seras. And you're the one who said you would answer any of our questions fully and honestly, so answer the question. What happened after your parents' murder?" Seras bit deeply into her bottom lip until it gush blood. Her blood trailed down her chin to drip off and land on her drawing. She cursed under her breath and did her best to wipe the blood off the page.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be a nice touch to the drawing." Alucard snickered. Seras shrugged her shoulders and inspected her drawing.

"I suppose you're right." She muttered uncertainly.

"May we see it?" Sebastian asked in curiosity to see what she drew for them. Seras sighed and pouted her lip.

"Well, it's not finished." She muttered in disappointment. Couldn't they just give her a few more minutes to finish it?

"Let's see," Alucard purred. The girl groaned and turned the sketch pad so they could see it. Alucard and Sebastian's eyes widened, more than astonished what she got done since they kept disrupting and distracting her. She had drawn them. In the drawing they were sitting in some office they've never seen before. There was a large desk Alucard was leaning against. He stared ahead at the drawer with a malicious look in his eyes and a toothy grin on his face. His arms were crossed and his gloves seemed to be missing. Behind him and the desk was a giant window with half-finished curtains.

Looking out the window you could see the beginning of a yard with a giant full moon in the sky. Standing just right by the window and half turned towards the drawer was Sebastian. There was mischief in his glinting eyes and his usual trademark smirk playing out on his lips. His left hand with the demonic seal was pressed against the window almost as if he was gazing outside only to stop, turn, and admire who was staring at him. The drawing of them looked so life like, like they could actually walk off her page. Fortunately for her, the blood drop that stained the page was where she had drawn Alucard's coat. If she colored it, it would blend in nicely.

"And…you're not finished?" Sebastian questioned and glanced back at the small blonde who still pouted.

"No," She groaned and turned the sketch pad back so she could criticize her drawing. "I have to add more detail, you know? Shading, additional things for the room, and add more detail to you guys."

"Well, it's coming along very well. You have quite a talent." Sebastian purred. Seras blushed and couldn't help the smile that played out on her lips.

"Thank you," She replied and continued drawing.

"Now, would you like to answer my question?" Sebastian asked. The girl scoffed had hoping that he had forgotten.

"Alright! Bloody hell!" The Draculina exclaimed.

"You were the one that wanted to do this." Alucard reminded her through cackles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She grumbled and then continued on with her story. "Out of anger, I was stupid enough to run out of the bloody closet and plunged a fork in one of the guy's eyes!" This caused Alucard to cackle harder than before. Seras glanced at him to give him an odd look.

"Sounds like me." He purred with a grin that showed off his sharp incisors. Seras furrowed her brows and gaped at her Sire. "You weren't stupid, Seras. You were just trying to protect what was yours. You were scared, angry, and young. When you're young, you believe that you're invincible. You gathered all your courage and ran out of the closet, not caring about your own safety, but the ones you loved. There is nothing wrong or stupid about that."

"But it was stupid." Seras whispered as she looked away from him, realizing something for the first time. "If I hadn't left that closet…they would have left my mum alone. The guy was so angry and in pain that…he violated my mother's body…and I had to watch. That would have never happened if I had just stayed in the closet like I was told."

"Ah, so you have always been a rebel." Alucard snickered. "Sometimes it's a good thing disobeying orders, Seras. Think about what could have happened if you hadn't listened to your mother. They could have found you, killed or even violated you. You could be traumatized or dead somewhere."

"And what, I wasn't traumatized when I saw my mum being raped?!" Seras barked and looked back at her Sire. Alucard frowned at his Childe.

"Is that why you haven't taken a lover?" Sebastian asked curiously. The Draculina glanced at the other dark haired male, surprised that he was bringing this up. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?" Seras blushed furiously.

"I…Well…Um…" She sputtered. The girl looked away when answering. "Yes, I'm a virgin, but I don't think what happened to my mum is the reason why I haven't taken a lover."

"Then why haven't you taken a lover yet, Police Girl?" Alucard asked with an arched brow and an amused look in his eyes. He leaned back in his chair while that grin widened ear to ear. Seras sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She whispered bashfully. "Since joining Hellsing, I haven't had any time to…meet guys. And every guy I do meet is human and a total tosser."

"And what about us? Do you think of us as tossers?" Alucard asked with a lustful look in his eyes. Seras' face became a bright shade of red and she stiffened in her chair.

"Um…" Seras murmured and quickly looked away while biting her lip nervously. "Why? Have you…two thought about it?" She asked, refusing to say anything until she knew what they thought about it all. Alucard and Sebastian only chuckled at her.

"Tell us, Seras." The elder vampire ordered her softly and leaned forward in his chair in interest. Seras tried to gulp the lump that was growing in her throat and shifted uncomfortably on her chair.

"Well," She whispered. "The idea never crossed my mind." She muttered in complete embarrassment. "But...I think that…" She took a deep breath and finally made eye contact with them again. "If I had to decide this very minute to give my virginity to someone, I suppose it would be to one of you two." Seras answered honestly with a sheepish smile on her face. She knew that she was being stupid and was probably making a fool out of herself, that they were going to laugh at her, but she couldn't stop herself from sharing her thoughts with them.

"I'm kind of tired of being so 'innocent' and inexperienced. I want to know what it's like to be with a person, to feel real pleasure, and return pleasure." Seras told them outright. Sebastian held his hand up to his mouth to stifle a chuckle. Alucard cackled lightly and then gestured towards her wine glass.

"Drink and listen, Childe." Alucard purred. Seras arched a brow, but obeyed. She picked up her glass and drunk from it. "If we became your lover, we could give you great pleasure, but also pain." The girl pulled her glass away to speak.

"Yes, but you two have been around for centuries. I'm sure you both had taken plenty of virgins." She spoke up. Alucard wagged a finger at her.

"Drink and listen," He repeated. Seras clucked her tongue and took another swallow of the blood. "Taking your virginity is one thing, but purposely causing you pain is another." The girl sighed, but nodded her head in understanding. "We can inflict all types of pain on your small body; pain that you've never experienced in your life. Pain that could make you cry, writhe, or pass out from. Do you understand, Seras?" The Draculina nodded her head in understanding. The elder vampire shook his head.

"Seras, if you should take us as your lovers, we could seriously harm you." Alucard paused for a second and stared at his Draculina for a long while. When the room was silent for more than a minute Seras slowly lowered her wine glass and watch the elder creatures with furrowed brows. She understood what he was trying to tell her, and she was a little scared, but she was ready for them. And if they understood the risk they were putting her into, why did they looked so…concerned? If they didn't want to intentionally harm her then they would try avoiding taking her as a lover, wouldn't they?

Perhaps concern wasn't the word she was looking for. There was something else in their eyes as they stared at her. They were…worried about something, but she didn't know what. Seras cocked her head to the side and lightly tapped her finger against her wine glass while she tried to decipher that look in their eyes. Meanwhile, Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other and the two had a wordless conversation. Afterwards, the elder vampire sighed and he lowered his head before glancing back at the small blonde.

"Seras," Alucard started up again. The little vampire pulled herself from her thoughts and sat up straighter into her chair. She gave the man her undivided attention and waited to hear what he had to say. "Taking you as our lover isn't really what we're after." Her Sire said outright. Seras stiffened in her chair and her heart skipped a beat. Her stomach suddenly churned and she felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach. She quickly averted her eyes from them and tried to keep calm. God, she was such a damn fool! She should have never put that offer on the table or had said anything to them! She was so frustrated with herself and felt so god damn stupid in that one little moment before Alucard continued. "We want more from you." Seras' breath caught in her throat and her eyes shot open wide. What had he just said? The little vampire looked back at the elder creatures who continued to stare at her with that foreign look she now recognized as a forlorn kind of yearning.

"What?" Seras found herself asking before thinking. Alucard sighed once more and looked away from her. "More?...How am I supposed to do that? I don't understand, Alucard." When the elder vampire stayed silent, Sebastian spoke up.

"Give us your heart." Michaelis spoke up. Seras' eyes flickered to his warm brown ones.

"My…heart?" The girl repeated below a whisper.

"Yes…my dear mate." Alucard whispered to her. If possible, the girl's eyes widened to the size of dish plates, making her look like a cartoon character. Her mouth fell open and she clenched the glass tightly in her hand. "You were so willing to take us as your lovers, so I thought it only fair to give you a warning of…how our sex life will be…for the rest of eternity…That is, if you will take us as your mates."

"W-why?" Seras murmured and looked at them absolutely horrified. The little vampire was beyond confused and boiling over with all kinds of different emotions. Some emotions she hadn't even felt before. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt as if someone was sitting on her chest. She just couldn't seem to catch her breath. How was she their mates? How did they know this little fact? When had they found out? If they had known, why had they neglected her for fifty-six years?!

There was just no possible way in hell Alucard and Sebastian were her mates! They were unloving, coldhearted creatures! How in the hell could they ask her for her heart when they wouldn't even know what to do with it?! They weren't her mates and they needed to come to terms with that! Seras winced in pain and looked away from the dark haired males who claimed to be her mate.

"H-how…d-do you kn-know?" She continued to ask questions.

"We weren't sure," Sebastian responded. "Last night…we had felt something…strong towards you. At first we thought it was mere lust, but the more time we spent with you…the more we realized how much you truly mean to us." The demon stared at her with furrowed brows and a dark look on his face. "From the expression on your face, I'm guessing that you don't reflect our feelings, do you?" Seras gasped and shot her head in their direction to stare at them. The three creatures stared at each other for a long while before she finally decided to tell them the truth. The girl shook her head and looked away.

"I…don't." She whispered. The room was again silent for another long minute before there was a loud 'bang' noise. The little vampire jumped when Alucard slammed his hand down on the table and stood up from his seat, causing his chair to fall backwards and hit the ground hard. He towered over the table and glowered at his Childe who refused to look at either of them.

"Why?" He asked in a low growl. "Just a minute ago, you were more than willing, and even eager, to throw your body at us. Why is it easier for you to give your body to a man you don't love than your heart to man who actually loves you? What are you afraid of, Victoria?!" Seras frowned and looked up at her Sire with solemn crimson orbs.

"I'm not afraid of anything, Alucard." Seras spoke softly. "I'm the only one here thinking straight." Alucard gritted his teeth and his look darkened further.

"You think we're under the illusion that we are in love with you?" Sebastian was speaking again. He too rose from his chair when Seras got up to most likely leave. Before the little vampire could run from this conversation and avoid the issue all together, the demon grasped her wrist tightly and kept her in place. His eyes flared a bright purple and he gave the small blonde such a menacing look that if she had been looking at him she probably would have fainted from pure fright. "This feeling may be new to us, but we know what we feel towards you and don't like to be laughed at by the one woman whose thoughts and opinions actually matter to us."

"I'm not laughing," Seras whispered while warm tears welled up. "I understand this situation perfectly well, and I can definitely see that the both of you are…deadly serious, but none of it can be true. It has to be a lie. There's no possible way that either of you can feel love, no less love me." The elder creatures froze from the words that had left her mouth. Sebastian slowly released her wrist and they watched as the tears streamed down her face.

"Seras," Alucard and Sebastian whispered her name. The demon tried brushing away some of her tears, but she only pulled back away from his touch with a soft sob. Michaelis sighed and stood up straighter.

"I don't know how we plan to prove that our love for you is real. But know this, Seras, that…even if you don't accept us as your mates, we plan on standing beside you." Sebastian told her.

"From here to the end of our time," Alucard whispered as he stepped up closer towards her and wrapped his arm around her stomach like he had every right. "You will always be in our hearts. Just imagine this, my dear, waking in our warm arms every night, perhaps even pulled flush up against me or him. Constantly lathed in kisses and given warm embraces that will bring you comfort and feel safe." Sebastian smiled softly while he interlaced his fingers with hers and came forward to place his hand on her petite waist. Unfortunately, the girl continued to avoid eye contact.

"We promise to constantly make you laugh and smile each chance we get. We don't ever want to hurt you or make you cry." The demon whispered while he lightly stroked over her waist with his fingertips. "And if something does cause you to weep, we could always kiss away those tears and make those orbs sparkle again."

"Don't you wish you could curl up against or between your mates each morning and sleep easily knowing that you are loved? Doesn't your beast cry out for us at all?" Alucard asked her curiously. Seras' lip trembled while she raised a shaky hand to her chest. Her beast wasn't the only thing beating against her in an uproar, her heart was too. But it just can't be! Even if they were in love with her, was she honestly in love with them? Her mind was buzzing with all kinds of questions and she was so confused! Her head was pounding and she wanted nothing more, but to end this conversation and get away so she could breathe and think!

"I'm sorry," Was all Seras said before she vanished from their arms. Alucard and Sebastian were left standing there feeling shocked, angry, and hurt.

Seras appeared in Sir Integra's bedroom. The Hellsing was wide awake, but curled up in bed. Since becoming sick, there were days where she just spent it in bed. The elder blonde shot up in bed when the little vampire appeared in her room so suddenly. As soon as the two made eye contact, Seras burst into tears. Integra's eye widened and her mouth fell open slightly. She's never seen Police Girl cry before. What in the hell happened?!

"Seras?" Integra whispered. "What's wrong?" The little vampire walked the rest of the way over to the Hellsing and sat at the foot of her bed.

"I'm still not quite sure myself." She whispered. She couldn't help the blood tears that streamed down her face. She faced Integra and reached out to hold her hand for comfort. The Hellsing furrowed her brows, but allowed it to happen.

"What happened?" She asked. "Was it…Alucard and Sebastian?" She asked, not knowing who else could have bothered her so. Were the two berating her again? Had they punished the little vampire in some way? What in God's name happened that made the little vampire cry so hard?! Seras nodded her head and tried to wipe away her tears.

"I don't know what happened. They must be mad!" Police Girl cried out. Integra took a deep breath and closed her eyes in slight frustration.

"Police Girl," The Hellsing spoke in a stern voice. "What happened?" She asked again, silently warning her that she was not patient and wasn't going to ask again. "Must I call them here to ask?"

"No!" Seras exclaimed. "I don't want to see them right now! I just can't face them!"

"Then do explain what in the hell happened and maybe, just maybe, I can help you so I can get to bed faster!" Integra snapped. Seras sighed at the impatient woman and nodded her head.

"They…want me to mate with them." The Draculina finally whispered. The room fell silent, as silent as last time when she had the argument with Alucard and Sebastian. The Hellsing could only sit there and gap at the stupid little blonde.

"And…this is a bad thing?" Integra questioned with an arched brow. Seras slump her shoulders with a cluck of her tongue.

"How can they possibly know that I'm their mate when they haven't acknowledged my existence in fifty-six years?!" Seras shouted. "We were just sitting around chatting, and then they were going on about how I never had a lover and that they wanted my heart!" Integra cupped her chin as she listened intently.

"And then they just came out and told you that they want you as a mate?" The Hellsing questioned. Seras nodded her head.

"It's completely mad, isn't it?!" The little vampire asked.

"It is…odd, but not mad." Integra whispered with a small chuckle. "Obviously they became aware of their feelings towards you, Seras. Is there honestly anything wrong with that? Of course they didn't become aware of these feelings until now because they have neglected to speak to you for so long." A small smile appeared on the Hellsing's face and she leaned in closer towards the Draculina. "And how do you feel towards them?" Seras' mouth fell open again.

"I…What…But…I…" Seras stuttered, not being able to gather her thoughts or form a complete sentence. This only caused Integra's smile to widen.

"Well?" She asked with another chuckle. "How do you feel towards them?" Seras then sighed, lowered her head, and looked away from the Hellsing.

"I don't know," She whispered. "I…find it so hard to believe that I'm their mate…but I do care for them."

"Do you love them, Police Girl?" The Hellsing asked. Seras shrugged her shoulders and frowned deeply.

"I love them on some level, but I don't know if it's…true love. More like an admiration." The Draculina whispered.

"Are you sure?" Integra asked her carefully. Seras' eyes flickered back to her face and the two women stared at each other for a long while. Finally, the Hellsing shrugged and decided to speak again. "Perhaps this is the reason Alucard decided to turn you. Deep down, something inside of him knew that you were his mate and drew him to you."

"I suppose…that makes sense." Seras whispered with a small blush on her cheeks. For so long he had avoided that question of why he ever turned her. The reason he never answered is because he didn't even know why he did it. But now they all knew why, she was his mate and he wanted her.

"Now that you know he's your mate, can you accept him?" Integra asked curiously, fascinated that she was witnessing a mating ritual between her servants. Seras again clucked her tongue and looked away.

"I don't know." She whispered and shook her head. "Even if I wanted to…I don't know how they will react. I did completely kill the mood and left them there without a word. They probably wouldn't even want me anymore." The Hellsing huffed in frustration.

"The only way to find out is to go talk with them." Integra grumbled. Sometimes Police Girl can be daft. "Work things out with them, Police Girl, compromise where you guys want to be in the relationship." Seras gulped and shook her head frantically.

"I can't do it, Integra! I'm…too scared to face them after what I said. I can't talk to them…at least not tonight." She whispered. "I think I should wait until my head is a little clear and they're calm enough to talk to." Integra immediately nodded her head to that.

"Ah! Yes, you're right!" She exclaimed. "If you're lucky, you'll come back in one piece if you went to speak with them now. It's best if you stay low for now until they're calm." Seras nodded her head and smiled sheepishly at her boss.

"They're…uh…currently in my room, Sir." Seras muttered in slight embarrassment. The Hellsing arched a brow at the Police Girl. "Would it…be alright if I stayed in here with you?" Integra then sighed in annoyance and muttered something along the lines of childish vampires. A sly smirk then appeared on the Hellsing's face and she chuckled softly.

"Sure, you may stay in here, Police Girl, but you must sleep next to me in bed." She practically purred. Seras blushed furiously, but she smiled softly at her oldest friend.

"Fine, you old pervert." Seras snickered and then lied down beside the Hellsing. Integra sighed in exhaustion and lied down on her back.

"You are foolish too though, Seras." Integra muttered as she closed her eye.

"What?" Seras questioned and furrowed her brows. She shifted her head to stare at the Hellsing.

"You think they're foolish for falling in love and wanting to mate with you." Integra snickered. "But you are also a fool. You do love them and you know it."

"What makes you say that, Sir?" The girl asked in a whisper.

"Well, you constantly write and draw them. They're obviously on your mind all the time. What do you call that, Seras?" Integra asked. Seras shot up in bed and gave the Hellsing a hard look.

"You read my journal?!" She asked. Has everyone in this bloody house been in her room and gone through her things?! Integra only flashed a smirk her way before turning her head and trying to find sleep. Seras huffed and fell back onto the mattress. "I have no privacy in this bloody place!" Police Girl growled under her breath. She then crossed her arms and glared at the ceiling that danced with shadows.

 **…**

 **The Next Morning**

Sunlight shone in through the window and gleamed in the little vampire's eyes. Seras groaned in annoyance and cracked open her eyes to get a full blast of the light. She clucked her tongue and quickly put a hand up to block the sun from her vision.

"What in the bloody hell?" She grumbled under breath while she rubbed at her eyes. Once the colorful spots left her vision, she looked about the room in confusion. Seras found herself in Sir Integra's bedroom. She sighed and let her head fall back on the pillow. Oh yeah. She got into a fight with Alucard and Sebastian, and then came here. The two must have left her room by now so she could probably sneak in and sleep in her bed.

The Draculina pushed herself up into a sitting position and again rubbed at her eyes to get the sleep from it. But that's when she noticed that something was off. Her brows furrowed and she listened closely…but the room was silent. Something definitely wasn't right. She was so used to hearing breathing, a heartbeat, or at least the thoughts from a human, but there was nothing…and there should have been something. Seras removed her hand from her face and quickly looked down at Integra beside her.

The Hellsing was lying on her back and was still as ever. Her eye was closed and she looked ever so peaceful as she…slept (?) there. Seras furrowed her brows and reached out a hand to the Hellsing. "Integra?" Seras whispered and gently shook her master to see if she was still…alive. The girl immediately gasped when she felt how cold the elder blonde's skin was! Tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused to cry in this moment. "Integra?!" Seras shouted louder, hoping to scare the Hellsing awake. She reached down and checked for a pulse at her wrist…but there was none.

"No!" Seras shouted, refusing to believe that her best friend was dead. She quickly reached over and grabbed a hand mirror from the bedside table. Seras then shoved the mirror under Integra's nose, waiting for her breath to fog the glass. But there was still nothing! After holding the mirror under her nose for a whole minute, Seras threw it across the room in pure anger. The mirror hit the wall and shattered into hundreds of pieces onto the floor. Her eyes burned a dark crimson and she clenched her fists. "No, Integra, you can't be dead! Please wake up!" There was no answer.

Blood tears trailed down the Draculina's face and she looked away from the dead human. It just wasn't fair. The one person, the one true friend, she had in this world was dead. Seras' heart clenched in anguish and she got a horrible pit feeling in her stomach. She bit deeply into her bottom lip until blood welled up and trailed down her chin. The little vampire knew that she should call someone in here to confirm her death and get her ready for burial. But she couldn't find it in herself to call anyone. She just couldn't believe that the Hellsing was dead.

"Police Girl," A baritone voice boomed behind her. The voice had tried to be stern, but ended up soft and concerned. Seras quickly wiped away her tears before finally looking over her shoulder to see Alucard and Sebastian there. The two still held anger in their eyes, but she could see that they were also very concerned about her state.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper. Shouldn't her Sire be asleep in his coffin? Or perhaps neither of them had slept after what happened last night? She brushed that thought off and stared up at her Sire with an arched brow.

"I felt your distress. What is wrong?" Alucard asked her in a calm voice so he wouldn't further upset her. Seras bit down hard on her tongue and glanced down at Integra.

"She's dead," Seras whispered. The elder creatures gasped lowly and immediately looked down at the Hellsing who they thought had been sleeping. Sebastian came forth and knelt beside Integra. He carefully reached out, almost as if he was afraid of waking the sleeping dragon, and checked for a pulse. When he found none he stood up straighter with a soft sigh and nodded his head in agreement.

"There's no pulse. She's dead." Sebastian spoke to Alucard. "I'll notify Xander and Dr. Carlson." The demon then left the room in search for the Hellsing's personal butler and the doctor. The elder vampire stared unblinkingly at his dead master. All he could see lying in the bed was the twelve year old girl who had set him free. Where had the time gone? Who did he have to protect and serve now? His eyes unconsciously flickered to Seras. The Draculina still stared down at Integra and held one of her hands in hers. His look softened a little before he brought his attention back to the elder blonde.

Alucard then sighed and kneeled before his master once more. He reached out his gloved hands and cupped her cold one. He stared into her white, motionless face and admired her beauty one last time. "It was an honor to serve you, little Hellsing." He whispered to her and then bowed his head respectfully. The two vampires stayed that way and mourned their dead master until Sebastian showed back up with Xander and the doctor in tow.

Dr. Carlson rushed to her side, practically shooing Alucard away. The elder vampire didn't say a word and rose to his full height. He took several steps back and watched on silently. The doctor checked for her pulse, then used his stethoscope to see if she was breathing. Once he got his answer, he stood up straighter and sigh a deep breath.

"She's gone," The doctor confirmed with a small nod of his head.

"Damn!" Xander cursed under his breath while warm tears started to trail down his face.

"How did she die?" Seras asked in a whisper and held Integra's hand tighter. The doctor shrugged his shoulders and looked her over with dark brown eyes.

"As I can tell, it was from natural causes, died of old age. She passed on easily in her sleep." Dr. Carlson muttered. The Draculina nodded and allowed the tears to fall freely. The doctor then turned towards Xander. "We should all probably clear out. Bring in some maids and have her cleaned up for the burial." The butler nodded slightly in agreement.

"I'll call the Pastor and notify Integra's friends and colleagues." Xander whispered. He then glanced at his dead master. "She shall be buried in the Hellsing cemetery before nightfall. She will rest in peace tonight." He silently promised her while more tears trailed down his pale face. Dr. Carlson nodded in agreement and then walked over to the crying vampiress. He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. The Draculina's eyes flashed a dark crimson and she growled lowly in warning. The doctor shuddered and slowly removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Miss. Victoria, it will be best if you and the others went back to your rooms. The manor will be buzzing with visitors who will want to pay their respects…and…" The doctor trailed off. Seras was by far angry where this was going and only grew angrier that he didn't have the balls to finish what he was saying.

"And?!" Seras exclaimed before glancing up at the man before her. Dr. Carlson took a cautious step backwards and gulped nervously.

"And…I'm afraid…none of you can attend the funeral. It would be a disgrace to the Hellsing name to have vampires at a funeral for a respectable leader of the Hellsing Organization." He finished in a whisper. Seras' eyes widened and she froze. She wasn't allowed to attend the funeral? The Draculina immediately looked over at Xander for some backup, but the butler was silent about the matter. He stared at her with apologetic black eyes and then looked away from her. She then glanced at Alucard and Sebastian, but they just stood there impassively and stared at her. This wasn't right! They should be allowed to attend the funeral! Seras shot up into a standing position and glowered at the doctor.

"Integra was my friend and master! We should be allowed to attend the funeral!" She snapped at him. Her fangs had elongated and her nails were biting into the palm of her hands to keep her from doing something stupid. She was so furious and was about ready to tear this male from limb to limb, but waited to hear what he had to say. Dr. Carlson only backed away a few more steps from her.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Victoria, we can't allow it. Others from the Round Table will be there and they will send you off back to the manor before they even start the funeral. You just can't attend." The doctor tried telling her again. Seras lost control then. With a frightful cry she grasped the male by his throat and roughly pinned him against the wall a foot off the ground. She gritted her rows of sharp incisors and purposely bit her nails into the doctor's throat. The man choked in her grasp and kicked frantically to try and escape from her grasp.

"Miss. Victoria!" Xander shouted in bewilderment.

"Police Girl, release him!" Alucard bellowed. Seras released another low growl, but ended up obeying. She released the human and backed away several steps when he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. She scowled down at the filthy creature who she could see killing this very instant.

"Alucard and Sebastian have served this family for two centuries now! I've been Integra's servant for five decades! We had never brought harm to any of the family members and always protected our master! We had earned Integra's respect and deserve to attend that funeral! We have as much of a right to pay our respects as you humans do!" Seras growled while she watched the doctor rub his sore throat. A sigh came from behind her and then the butler was speaking.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Victoria." Xander whispered. The small blonde glanced over her shoulder at him. He stared her in the eyes and told her the exact same thing the doctor did. "We simply can't allow it. Everyone under this roof knows that you were close to her, and I wish I could allow you to attend, but we can't. It would be disgraceful to the family if we allowed a vampire to attend a hunter's funeral."

Seras still didn't like the answer, but couldn't find herself to direct her anger towards Xander. She and Xander had always been on good terms. They occasionally talked and got along swell, she didn't want to ruin anything between them. She looked away and hung her head in silent defeat. The butler nodded his head and looked about the room at the others. "Now, we should all clear out so the maids can come in and do their tasks."

He clapped his hands, signifying for them all to get going. Seras reluctantly followed after Alucard and Sebastian while Xander walked over to help Dr. Carlson up. The little vampire was fuming through the corridors. Her fists were still clenched tightly and she kept grumbling under her breath. Alucard and Sebastian occasionally glanced back at her, waiting for her to blow a fuse. Once she met her Sire's gaze, last night came rushing back. The girl fell silent and stared at the elder creatures with curiosity in her eyes.

Integra had called her foolish and told her that she did love Alucard and Sebastian. Was that true? Seras sighed and looked at her feet as they walked down the corridor. She did write an awful lot about them in her journals…not to mention she did draw them all the time in her sketch books. In fact, they were always on her mind, even when she didn't realize it. Whenever she went on a solo mission, she couldn't help but think about the times she had went on missions with Alucard and Sebastian. Then of course she would return to her room and either sketch or go to Integra where she would discuss with Police Girl what the dark haired males were doing on their missions since Seras rarely got to talk to them.

She had even dreamt about them so many mornings. A soft smile graced Seras' lips. Perhaps she was foolish and was in love? How long has this gone on for though? She started writing about them her first week of being a vampire. She started drawing them five months after the Great War in London. Then she must've had a crush on them for a long time and hadn't realized it until now. Seras' eyes flickered back to them and her smile faltered. But can she tell them that without them rejecting or getting angry with her? Did they still want to mate with her? Seras held her hands behind her back and frowned before finally finding the guts to speak to them.

"I suppose that I have been foolish." Seras whispered to them. Alucard and Sebastian furrowed their brows and stopped in the middle of the corridor to look behind them at the small blonde.

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian questioned her. Seras snickered and took another step towards them with a small smile.

"Last night…" She started in a whisper. "I thought you guys were…foolish and delusional for…wanting to mate with me." They arched their brows and stole glances at each other, wondering where this was going. They looked back at her when she started to speak again. "But…I was the only fool there. I hurt not only both of your feelings, but your pride as well. I just…thought you should know that…I do love you guys." Their eyes widened when the girl finally admitted to it. Her smile then faltered and she looked away from them in shame.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I was…confused about my feelings towards you guys, but Integra helped me figure it all out. I'm sorry if…I had hurt you last night. I was being stupid…and acted cold…" She was cut off suddenly when arms wrapped around her small form and suddenly she was being pulled to them. Seras soon found herself pressed up against them with their arms wrapped about her possessively and feral smirks on their faces.

"We'll forgive you, Seras, once you mate with us." Alucard purred. Seras smiled and wrapped her arms around both her males. She nuzzled Sebastian's chest and purred softly.

"I can do that," She whispered. Sebastian grasped her chin in his hand and tilted her head back so she stared up at them. The demon smiled softly at his little mate and leaned down to kiss her on her nose. Seras giggled softly and smiled up at her mates, causing their hearts to beat hard against their chests.

 **The End**


End file.
